Handcuffs
by pink champagne218
Summary: She just wants to pass her senior year and he just wants her to leave him alone…too bad nothing is easy for this hero and his sidekick. Warren/oc
1. Chapter 1

_Well, here I am, writing my second Sky High story. I ventured over to the Twilight section for a little while, but I found myself missing Warren too much. I am, however, still working on one of my Twilight stories, and that story comes first. Updates for this might not happen as often as I would like, but I promise to finish this story. This is completely different from my first Sky High story. I hope everyone likes it though. I won't beg for reviews, but please let me know what you think. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High, or any of it's characters. In the beginning of this story when Roxanne is talking about her powers, I credit what she says to the band Tenacious D. What she says are lyrics to the song Wonder Boy and I don't own that either._

As I stepped off the bus to the first day of my last year of high school, I realized this was going to be the very best year of my life. I walked through the crowds of old friends, new freshman, and some of the most powerful supers the world has ever known. As I did this, I thought to myself, "Roxanne Parker, life can't get any better than this."

"Hey Roxanne!" I heard someone call. I tossed a wave over my shoulder. I didn't even bother to stop to talk. I would be stopped multiple times on my way to class. Everyone wanted to have a chance to talk to me. I was _The_ Roxanne Parker. The girl who was pretty much perfect. The one that every girl wanted to be. The one that every guy wanted to date. I wasn't even eighteen and I was already as close to perfection as one could be before technically being considered an adult.

Did I mention how I went to a school for supers? I go to Sky High. The best known school for all super hero's children to attend. Oh, and my powers! They are amazing. What powers you ask? I dunno how about the power of flight? That do anything for ya? That's levitation, holmes. How about the power to kill a yak from 200 yards away...with mind bullets! That's telekinesis, people. How about the power to move you? It's such a sight to watch me use my powers. It brings grown men to tears. I'm also super strong and pretty much invincible. Do I need to repeat how perfect I am again? No, I think you all get it. I've never lost a game of save the citizen and I don't even need a partner to help me. A sidekick? None is needed. I can handle myself without some weak person standing next to me, messing everything up.

Yep, this year was going to be perfect! I was the class president and I pretty much ruled the school. Everyone had gathered into the gym and I was about to give a welcome back speech, when everyone started cheering my name. They just loved me so much.

"Roxanne! Roxanne! Roxanne! Roxanne!" Yep, life couldn't get better than this.

_Beep beep beep _

Except for that annoying beeping. It was getting in the way of the cheering. "Roxanne! Roxanne! Roxanne!" I could still hear it in my ears.

_Beep beep beep _

I felt a cold nose rubbing against my face and knew my dog, Berko, was in my room, trying to wake me up. I rolled over in bed, and turned off that annoying beeping sound. My alarm clock. I rolled back over onto my stomach, and shoved my head under my pillow. I was tempted to let out a scream. I was in no mood to be getting up. It seems I had been having another dream. No, not just a dream. A nightmare. A reminder of how lame my real life really was. As I was fully coming back from dream land, reality hit me like a ton of bricks. I was reminded about my true powers. What reminded me. My dog sitting on top of my bed barking. Only, I didn't hear barking. I heard "Feed me, feed me." Yep, that's right. I can talk to animals. I'm a real life Eliza Thornberry, without the pet chimpanzee. Cool power, right? Wrong! See, you would think talking to animals would make me a hero. But no. I can't control them, I can just talk to them. Thus, I am a sidekick. Animals never do what you tell them, they aren't really that smart. Most of the time if I start talking to any given wild animal, they run away screaming. It isn't every day they have one of the "big, hairless, creatures" talking to them.

Back to that nightmare, where I was the most popular girl in school, try I'm really one of the least known girls in school. Being a sidekick, oh, I mean hero support, I don't get noticed a lot. It's not too bad though. I have my other hero support friends and after last year with the whole "Royal Pain" incident, us sidekicks aren't picked on as much. Well, mostly the freshman, now sophomore, sidekicks, who had helped saved the school weren't picked on as much. The rest of us are still easy targets to the heroes for all their oh so wonderful jokes. Aside from all that though, I do have a pretty good feeling about this year. I'm a senior, I get paired up with a hero, and we have mostly out of classroom work to do. This meaning, they are going to put us in real life situations to see if my hero, is really hero material, and to see if I'm really sidekick material.

"Roxanne! Get up! I want to eat!" Berko said, nudging my arm with his nose.

"Berko, can you let me at least get dressed first?"

"How long will that take? I'm really hungry this morning. Like more so than I normally am. I don't think I can last."

"You are so annoying," said Jasper, entering the room. He's my cat and he isn't very fond of dogs. Actually, he just isn't very fond of Berko. The husky puppy can be rather annoying at times. "Roxanne, I also am hungry. I however, am able to wait long enough for you to finish your morning routine."

"You know," said Berko. "Suddenly, I'm feeling in the mood for cat!" Then the cat ran, the dog followed, and I could hear crashing coming from the living room. That was quickly followed by my mother screaming for me to get out of bed. Letting out a heavy sigh, I reached over and grabbed my glasses. I placed them on my face, climbed out of bed, and went to see what mess I would be cleaning up before getting ready for school. The only question that was running through my mind was, "Is it summer yet?"

………………………………....................................

"Roxanne, You don't have to put on the red light. Those days are over. You don't have to sell your body to the night," sang my fellow sidekick friend, Manny. Why he felt the need to sing that stupid song is beyond me. In fact, most people found it so funny when they found out my name was Roxanne. They would start singing me the Police song, thinking they were the first person to come up with the joke. If I got a dollar for every time someone sang that stupid song, I would be rich. It's not even like the song has anything to do with me. It's about a hooker, and me, being a virgin, am the farthest thing from a hooker.

"Thanks for that Manny. It was delightful to hear that song so early in the morning," I said. Note the sarcasm.

"Just thought I would sing it as a welcome back to school present."

"Leave her alone Manny," said, my best friend Becca. She had been trying to tune Manny out, but I guess that wasn't working so well.

"I was just joking Becca. No need to get your panties in a twist."

"Leave my panties out of this, and go mingle with your other friends."

"Very well my dear, but I know that all this nasty attitude of yours is due to the fact that you secretly want to have a sexy party with me."

"Manny, I think it would be best if you walked away now before Becca decides to kill you," I said, laughing at the look of anger that was on Becca's face.

"What is she going to do? Make a rope out of her hair and hang me?" Manny asked, with a laugh, as he walked toward another group of sidekicks. Becca has a rather strange power. She has like super powered keratin or something. This meaning she can make her hair and nails grow as long and as fast as she likes. I don't really understand it at all. It is funny to see her one day walk into school with hair down to her butt, and then the next day she has it to her ears. Plus, she always has perfect looking nails, which makes me jealous. My nails are always breaking.

"I can't stand Manny," Becca said, once he was out of earshot.

"You love him and you know it."

"Sshh, don't say that too loud. I don't want the whole school to know my deep, dark, secret."

"Why don't you just tell him?" I asked.

"Because, he's such a player. I don't want him as a boyfriend."

"Whatever you say Becca."

"Hey, why are we talking about this when there are more exciting things to talk about?"

"Like what?"

"Like what hero we are going to be paired up with for the year."

"How is that exciting? I just know I'm going to get some extremely rude hero, who thinks he or she doesn't need a sidekick."

"Or, you could get paired up with someone who is wicked hot!" Thankfully, the bell rang and I didn't have to hear anymore of her stupid talk. The two of us ran to the gym, where we were going to be told who our hero was. I just really, really, hoped he wasn't someone I couldn't get along with. All I needed was to pass this year, and then I could go on to the real world. No more hero, sidekick crap. I just wanted to be with normal people, in a normal setting, working at a normal job. Well, first I was going to have to go to college. I just can't start working as a veterinarian, even if I will be able to help animals better than a normal vet can.

I was brought out of my thinking, when Principal Powers walked into the gym.

"I'd like to welcome you all back to Sky High, for you senior year. Let's make this the best year ever," she said. A bunch of the hero students started cheering. Becca let out a happy shout of her own. I just rolled my eyes. "Now a bunch of you are probably just waiting for me to announce who you are paired with for the year. First let me go over a couple of the rules." A collective sigh was heard throughout the room.

"Everyone is paired up alphabetically. There is no switching, so don't even try it. This first week is about getting to know your partner. That is your only homework this week. Learn what your partner likes, what they don't like. Remember, your partner is not just your partner, but your new friend. Don't think this assignment isn't important. Next, even though you won't have a mandatory class everyday, you are all expected to show up for homeroom, to check in and show your progress. After this assembly, you are to head to your homeroom, where packets will be given to everyone. You will find a list of assignments and important information in it. Read everything. Last, even though this is very important, please remember to have fun."

Principal Powers then started announcing everyone's partners. My last name was Parker, so I had a ways to wait. I wasn't really sure who I would get for a hero. I didn't know a lot of their names. I tended to stay away from the heroes. They stayed away from me, they didn't pick on me, that's how I liked it.

"Jonathan Mathews, you're with Becca Martin," Principal Powers said.

"Oh, man, that sucks," I whispered to Becca.

"What? No way. He's dreamy."

"Dreamy? He's a total creeper." I looked over at the guy who was now Becca's partner. He had his eyes set on her, and what looked like a predatory smile on his face. His eyes then flashed at me, once he noticed I was staring at him. His eyes narrowed and I was glared at. I quickly adverted my eyes, and a blush came to my face.

"Eh, let's just wait and see who you get." So we waited, and waited, and waited some more. It seemed like it was taking forever. Like Principal Powers was taking her dear, sweet, time to get to my name. When she finally announced my partner, I thought I was going to die of a heart attack.

"Warren Peace, you're with Roxanna Parker." I don't swear. Like really, I'm one of those girls that just don't really do it, but all that was running through my head at that very moment was, fuck my life. I had just been paired with the schools meanest, rebellious, bad boy. There was no way I was going to pass school this year.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews, story alerts, and favorite adds everyone. I'm really glad that people seem to like the first chapter. In response to a question, this story takes place a year after the movie. I always thought Warren seemed older than the others. So I made him two years older than them. In this story the sidekicks from the movie are sophomores, and Warren is a senior. _

_Anymore questions? Feel free to ask! Oh, and happy holidays to everyone! Please review. _

I had to keep telling myself to breath, because if I didn't, I knew that I would stop. Then I would pass out, end up on the floor, and knowing the stupid kids at my school, some of them would try to write on my face or something. I was not, let me repeat that, NOT happy with who my hero was. Warren Peace was not going to be easy to work with.

"Roxanne, are you listening to me?" I heard Becca say. I shook my head to clear my mind. Yeah, it didn't work.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you were ready to go meet with your hero."

"What? Oh, yeah, sure." I stood up from my seat, and watched as Becca practically bounced over to Jonathan. She was all smiles, and I could tell by her posture that she was in flirting mode. Jonathan had a smirk on his face, and just as he moved to place an arm around Becca's shoulder, he looked over at me. I quickly turned away, not wanting to get caught staring. I shouldn't be staring anyway. I should be looking for my own partner.

I looked around the gym, trying to find Warren. I couldn't see him anywhere. All the rest of my class mates had already found their partners. It hadn't even been five minutes and I was already behind everyone else. Wonderful. After one last look around, I decided to give up on finding him. Warren Peace was not in the gym, and I wasn't going to waste my time looking around for him.

I picked up my things, and headed for my home room. I was the first one there, of course. The teacher handed me my big envelope of information, and I started going through it. It was all stuff we had already heard. A list of rules, reasons why we were doing this assignment, and a list of what our homework is each week. This week, we had a survey that we had to hand in. It was pretty easy stuff. Your partner's favorite food, color, animal. Their favorite movies, bands, and TV shows. Stuff like that. Again, pretty easy. Well, except for me. Before I could ask my partner all these, oh so interesting questions, I had to find him first. I soon realized that this was going to be a very long day.

……………………………….

As I stepped off the bus, anyone who looked at me would know to stay out of my way. That no good partner of mine had given me the slip. I had spent my entire day looking for him. He left the school without even saying hello.

Now, I didn't really care to be friends with him. If I could get past this year without even having to look at his face, I would do it. Unfortunately, any idea of not having to spend time with him, wasn't going to work. I suddenly found myself feeling rather angry. This guy was going to make me fail, and I just couldn't sit back and watch that happen. My pack of information included his telephone number, and his home address. I would just march right up to him, tell him we were going to work together, get this year over with, then never talk to each other again. It sounded like such a good idea, I just had to work up enough courage to go through with it first.

I unlocked the door to my house, and made my way to my room. I tossed all my stuff on the floor and then jumped onto my bed. I was going to go visit Warren Peace, but I wanted a nap first. Yeah a nap, and then some food, maybe an hour of TV, maybe I'd call Becca too. Alright, I was procrastinating.

"Roxanne," I heard Berko say, as he pushed open my door. It sounded like he had something in his mouth, and when I looked over at him, I noticed it was his leash. "Can we go for a walk?"

"No. I'm sick," I said, pulling my blanket over my head. Ok, maybe I wasn't suffering from an illness, but just thinking about having to track down Mr. Peace was making feel like I was.

"I hear that going for walks makes a person feel better," said Berko. I felt him drop his leash on my bed next to me. I pulled down my blanket and looked at him. He was wagging his tail like crazy.

"She said no, you annoying pup," said Jasper. He was standing by the door, rubbing his head against it's edge.

"You wouldn't understand. You don't like to go for walks," Berko said.

"Why any animal would enjoy being dragged behind a human by a rope is beyond me. Cats are too good for that."

"But walks are fun!"

"Oh, don't mind him Berko," I said, giving the puppy a pat on the head. "I'll take you for a walk later, I need to do some homework." I walked over to Jasper and picked him up. "And you mister, please be nicer to him. He's just a baby."

"I'll be nicer if you just put me down," Jasper said, struggling to get out of my arms. This only made me hold him tighter and rock him back and forth.

"But I love to cuddle with my little Jasper." I used the baby voice, which he hated.

"I demand that you put me down. I will scratch you!" I laughed, but put him down anyway. I grabbed my bag, and decided that if I didn't go to Warren's house now, I wouldn't have the nerve to do it later. I stepped outside my house and made sure to lock the door. Mom wouldn't be home from work till later.

I took out my sheet of paper, that told me where my partner lived. His house was actually only a street over from mine. I could check off "learning one thing knew about my partner" off of my homework list. Score one for me. I decided to walk to his house. The weather was nice, there was no reason to drive.

I took to the sidewalk, going over every possible thing I could say. When I finally had my mini speech memorized, I realized I had passed his house. Backtracking to the right one, I stood in front of it for a couple seconds. Was I really brave enough to go knock on his door? No, I wasn't, but I needed to talk to him. He had probably already seen me standing outside. I bet he was laughing about how stupid I looked right now. I let out a heavy sigh, and walked to the front door. I pressed the door bell and waited. After a couple of seconds, and no answer, I tried knocking instead. I shifted from one foot to the other, trying to decided if I should try the door bell again. Just as I was reaching to push it for my last try, the door was opened.

"Sorry, I was in the middle of baking, and had my hands full," said the very friendly looking woman, who was standing in front of me. She looked like the typical house wife slash mother. Her face was smudged with flour, and her hands were wet, as if she just quickly washed them to answer the door. I liked her the second I saw her.

"Hello, I'm looking for Warren. Is he home?" I asked.

"No he's at work." Of course he is. Why would I even think that he would be home?

"Will he be back anytime soon?"

"I'm afraid he'll be there till late tonight."

"Great," I said sarcastically.

"Is there anything I could help you with?" she asked, with a bright smile.

"I'm his assigned hero support…" I started, but she didn't even let me finish. She then proceeded to pull me into a big hug. I wasn't sure why, but she was a sweet enough lady that I didn't mind.

"Oh, how wonderful. What's your name dear. I'm sure you and Warren will be having so much fun together."

"I'm Roxanne Parker. Spending time with your son would be "wonderful" if only he would actually talk to me." I didn't make finger quotes around the work wonderful. I was tempted, but I thought that would come off as a little rude.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her voice sounding a little defensive.

"He didn't meet up with me after we were announced partners and when I went to look for him I couldn't find him anywhere. By the time the end of the school day came, I didn't get to talk to him even once." I felt some what like a tattletale, but, hey, if I wanted to find the kid, what better way than his mother?

"He didn't go meet you? Oh, that sounds just like him."

"I don't mean to start any trouble, I just really want to get this homework done. I already feel behind because we haven't talked yet."

"Don't you feel responsible for any of this Roxanne, dear. He works at the Paper Lantern, you know that Chinese restaurant in town?" I nodded in response. Who didn't know the place? "You march yourself right over there, and don't you leave until he talks to you. If he gives you any of his attitude, you come right back and tell me. I'll take care of it."

"Thank you so much." She gave me another hug, I actually returned this one, and then I took off running back to my house. I wasn't about to walk all the way to the Paper Lantern. It might be in town, but that doesn't mean it was in walking distance of my house.

I got home, pulled out my car keys, and quickly got into my car. My car. A wonderful thing it was. A 1988 Oldsmobile Cutlass Ciera. It was on it's last leg (not that cars really have legs) and it looked like death. It was my car though. I paid for it, and I loved it. Who needs an expensive car anyway? You're supposed to have a crappy first car.

It only took a couple minutes to reach my destination. I parked, I stepped out, and I almost got right back in. I didn't though. I forced myself to walk into the restaurant, get a table, and sit down. Yeah, I felt like a loser sitting alone, but oh well. I ordered a water and a small helping of shrimp fried rice. As I waited for my food, I noticed Warren walking out of the back. He walked over to one of the tables and started clearing everything away. So, he was just a busboy. I could work with that. In fact, it was better than him being a waiter. This way, I could get him to talk to me without having to worry about other people trying to get a hold of him for their food, or their bill.

He looked different though. It surprised me. No crazy black, leather clothes. His hair was pulled back and out of his face. The plain t-shirt he was wearing showed off the muscles in his arms, and I noticed something about him that I never noticed in school. He looked, dare I say it, dreamy. Like one of those guys you see in those teen movies that would never actually be going to the same school as you. Well, here was, mister wonderful, and not only did he go to my school, but he was my partner. Too bad he wasn't so wonderful. Too bad he was a heartless, evil, person, who was going to make me fail out of school, thus ending my life.

He was walking over to the table next to mine. As he started clearing everything away, I shouted a "hey" at him. When I say shouted, I mean a little bit above my normal, quiet, voice. He didn't seem to hear me, so I said it again, a little louder.

"Do you need something?" he finally said back. He sounded a little irritated. He didn't even wait for me to answer. He just went back to cleaning up the table.

"I'm Roxanne," I said. He still didn't look up. I got out of my seat and moved to stand in front of him. He gave me a blank look, as if he had no idea who I was. Actually, I bet he didn't know who I was. "Roxanne Parker," I said, adding my last name. Maybe that would trigger something in his head. Nope, it didn't seem to work. He still looked clueless as to who I was. "Roxanne Parker, your sidekick." He let out a heavy sigh, and any confidence that I once had, had disappeared all together.

"Oh, right. Listen Roxie," he started.

"Roxanne," I corrected. I don't like being called Roxie. Don't ask me why, I just don't.

"Ok, Roxanne. I'm at work. Can we talk about this later?" He was just trying to get rid of me, I knew it. He had no intentions of talking to me later.

"Look, ok, I don't like this either, but I'm not about to fail my last year of high school. I know you don't care, or even like me, even though you don't even know me, and we have gone to school together for years, even though we never speak, I just think it would be a good idea to I don't know talk or maybe…"

"You're rambling," he said, interrupting me.

"Yeah, I tend to do that." Before we could continue our conversation, my waitress came back with my food. She gave Warren an evil glare, that pretty much told him to get back to work.

"I'm working, we'll talk about this tomorrow at school," he said, leaving no room for discussion. I might be his sidekick, but that doesn't mean he gets to make all the decisions. He started to go back to his work, when I said something I maybe shouldn't have said.

"We better, or your mom might not be happy."

"What?" he asked, sounding rather angry. I could practically feel the heat coming off of him. Note to self, don't make Warren angry.

"Well, I went to your house today and your mom told me where to find you," I said, in this real quiet voice.

"Never go to my house without asking me first."

"Right, sorry." I wanted to yell at him. I wanted to tell him that I wouldn't have gone to his house if he had just talked to me in school like he was supposed to. He was scary though. You try talking to an angry super with crazy fire powers.

He looked ready to say something else to me, but a lady started shouting at him in a different language. He started shouted back in the same one.

"We'll talk tomorrow," he said, giving me one final look. Then he turned and walked into the back room. I looked after him for a couple seconds, and probably would have kept staring at the door, if my waitress hadn't come by to check on me. I asked her to wrap up my food to go, she did, I paid, and I got the hell out of there. I think it was safe to say that I wouldn't be visiting the Paper Lantern again anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

_Yeah, sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out, I've just been so busy with the holidays, then I got wicked sick, and then school started again. I know, I know, no one wants to hear why I didn't update, they just want to read the new chapter.. So get on with it then, and just ignore me. Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews!_

You know how kids like to play that staring game? The one where whoever blinks first loses? Well, I was in one of those matches right now with Warren Peace. Only, this wasn't a game, and I wasn't having fun. He just sat there, glaring at me. As if I was keeping him from doing something wicked important. News flash buddy, its not like I want to be sitting with you.

We were in the school library, in a spot away from any other person. I had the stupid survey sitting in front of me. He didn't even bother to take his out. I'm not going to lie, I was a little hurt. I didn't care about him failing, if he wanted to do that I wasn't going to stop him. What hurt was he didn't even want to take the time to get to know me.

"Alright, um, lets start with the first question I guess. Favorite color?" He didn't say anything back. He just kept that stupid, angry look on his face. "Alright, no favorite color. Mines red, but it's not like you care or anything."

"You know, I don't even want to do this. You're lucky I'm here right now."

"Oh, yeah. How lucky am I? You wont even talk. I don't even know what the point of you being here is."

"If there isn't a point, then I'll just leave."

"Forget it, I'll just leave. I'll make up the answers myself. You're favorite color is pink, you're favorite movie is The Notebook, and you're favorite band is New Kids on the block, before they made their "comeback." Hope that works for you." See, I was being nice. Everyone knows that hanging tough, the right stuff, and step by step were way better songs than Summer time. Oh, alright, I liked that song too, so sue me.

I grabbed my stuff and started walking out of the library. I noticed that he was following behind me, and I started walking faster. Needless to say, he caught up with me in no time.

"Wait a second," he said, but I kept walking. "Would you stop walking. Damn it Roxie, just stop for a second." I stopped, spun around, and pointed a finger in his face.

"Roxanne. Not Roxie."

"Yeah, right sure." We just stood there for a couple of seconds, looking at each other. It was such an awkward moment of silence.

"Well, go ahead," I finally said. "Say whatever it is you wanted to say."

"Why are you being such a bitch?"

"Yeah, alright," I said, and started walking again. I didn't want to even bother talking to him. How dare that boy call me a bitch. Sure, maybe I was acting a tad bitching, but it really wasn't like he didn't deserve it. Normally, with a guy, I would never be this outspoken. There was just something about this boy that brought out the worst in me. Unless he was being scary. Then I was too afraid to speak up. Like last night at the restaurant. Right now he was just an asshole. I had no problem giving him some attitude.

He was still following me down the hallway of our school, when, thankfully, classes got out for lunch. He must have lost sight of me after all the students came running out of their classrooms. I made it outside and to the buses. There were a couple of them available for the seniors to leave during the lunch break. Right as the bus I was on was ready too take off, I looked out the window and saw Warren getting onto the bus behind the one I was on. I let out a sigh of relief and relaxed the rest of the way home.

………………….

I stepped off the bus and almost screamed. There waiting for me, was Warren.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked.

"There were less people on my bus," he said, with a shrug.

"And you're here, why?" He held up the paper that had the survey on it.

"I thought we could, you know, get this over with."

"You're mothers making you do this isn't she?"

"You're lucky she likes you."

"Yeah, I thought so. Well, follow me. No one is home at my house, we can do it there." I paused when I realized how dirty that sounded, but when he didn't make a rude comment, I continued leading the way. When we reached the front door, I unlocked it, but I didn't open it up right away.

"I have a dog," I warned.

"Yeah?"

"And a cat."

"So what?"

"Well, I don't know how they are going to react to you. Could you maybe promise not to burn them?" He gave me a look as if to say I was crazy, but I was totally serious. I didn't feel like dealing with any burns today. I slowly opened the door and I could hear Berko running to say hello.

"Roxanne, Roxanne! You're home, who is this? Did he bring me a treat? Can we all go for a walk?" The puppy was jumping on Warren, but instead of freaking out and yelling, my hero just lightly pushed him off. He then pat him on the head.

"Down boy," Warren said. Berko then lied down at Warren's feet and rolled onto his back.

"Roxanne, tell him to pet my stomach! I love when people do that," Berko said, his tail going a mile a minute. I didn't even need to relay his message. Warren bent down and started to pet him. I just watched in confusion. I mean, Warren being affectionate? Every time I'd seen him in school he had been mean and scary.

"What?" Warren asked. He must had seen my shocked face. "I like dogs." I then noticed Jasper walking slowly over to Warren and then rub against his legs. Warren scratched the cat behind his ear and Jasper started to purr. I just love how both my pets betrayed me. I thought at least Jasper would be giving Warren a hard time, but nope, he loved him. This just shows how unpredictable animals could be. Even me being able to talk to them wouldn't have guessed that they would like my hot head partner.

"Let me guess, you like cats too."

"Well, now you know two new things about me."

"Lets go see what else I can learn." I led him into the kitchen, where I tossed my bag onto the table. I walked over to the fridge and opened it. "You want a soda or something?"

"Yeah, sure." I grabbed two cans of coke and placed on in front of him. I then sat down across from his seat. I took the survey out of my bag and placed it in front of me.

"Favorite color?" I asked, starting once again with the first question.

"Same as you. Red." Oh, so he had been listening. Surprise, surprise. For about an hour this went on. We traded our likes and our dislikes. Surprisingly, we ended up having a lot in common. I didn't think it possible, but it was. In fact, if he wasn't such a rude, antisocial person, I think we would actually make great friends.

"Roxanne, can we play ball?" asked Berko dropping a ball at my feet. I hadn't even seen him get up and get a ball. This whole time he had been sleeping by Warren's feet.

"No Berko, we can't play ball. I'm not finished with my home work. Why don't you go see what Jasper is up to and I promise to take you on a walk tonight."

"Can we go to the park?"

"Yes, we can go to the park." The puppy then walked into the other and I looked back at Warren. He was giving me a strange look.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you just talk to him? I mean did he like understand you?" It figures that he would have no idea what my power was. Did he even read the information the school gave him on me?

"Yeah, I can talk to animals."

"And you're not a super because why?"

"I can't control them. I can just talk to them. Most of the time animals are scared of me. It's not like I can make them form this huge army and do whatever I tell them to do."

"So you just talk to them?" he asked. I shook my head yes. "But you just speak normal English and they understand you. You don't have to like speak dog or anything like that?"

"Right. I just speak normal human talk and they understand. It doesn't have to be English. I can speak French, Spanish, anything really. They just understand me."

"That's cool I guess."

"Sure." We sat in silence for a couple of seconds. Both of us not really knowing what to say next.

"So why did you name him Berko?" I knew he didn't really care. He just wanted to break the silence.

"It's a name from a movie."

"What movie?"

"Empire records."

"Never saw it."

"You should, it's a great movie." He just shrugged his shoulders not really seeming to care. "So, anyway. I was thinking, when do you want to start the next assignment?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this survey thing is due Friday, but we still have other assignments that will need to be done. We could start them now so we don't have to do them later."

"Why can't we just do the next one next Thursday."

"A day before its due?"

"Yeah, why not."

"That's cutting it a little close. Why not give us more time to work on it so it's done right. I say we get together on Monday and Tuesday. Wednesday can be our break day. Then do final touches to whatever the work may be on Thursday." He started laughing but I didn't really see what was so funny.

"You're crazy you know that. School really isn't that important. Look, we aren't friends. I'm giving you my time on Thursday and I think that should be good enough." I think my jaw literally dropped. I couldn't believe he had just said that to me. I just sat in silence as he folded his piece of paper that had the survey on it, stuffed it into his pocket, and started walking to the door.

"I'll see you next Thursday," he then said. I didn't even bother getting up to see him out. I heard the door open and then close. That was when I finally stood up. I ran over to the phone and called the only person I knew who would care to hear me complain.

"Becca, Hey, it's Roxanne. You are not going to believe how horrible of a partner Warren Peace is," I said, once my friend picked up the phone.

"Hey, I can't talk right now. I'll call you later," she said quickly. Then she hung up.

"Ok?" I said, in confusion. She normally always has time to gossip about pointless things. It seemed a little weird for her to hang up so quickly like that. Not thinking much of it, I called Berko over to me, found his leash, put it on, and then took him out for the walk I promised him. I would worry about Becca and Warren later.

_So, I know the chapter is a little short, and it is a little boring right now. I'm just trying to get the story going, it should get more interesting soon, I promise! I just felt bad about not updating, so I decided to post this just so people knew I was still alive and had an interest in this story. Thanks so much for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Once again, I'm sorry for such a long wait. I'm not going to sit here and give reasons why it took forever, I'm just going to let you read the next chapter. _

_Thanks so much for the reviews, the story/author alerts, and adding this story to your favorites. I'm glad people are liking this story!_

Friday couldn't have come any sooner. I was so ready for the weekend. Even though Warren hadn't wanted to work on the next assignment, which was brainstorming for super/sidekick names, I started it anyway. I really didn't have any good ideas, but at least I was thinking.

The first thing I saw when I stepped of the bus that morning was Manny. Not just normal, happy, singing that annoying Police song Manny, but a rather worried and upset version instead.

"Hey Manny, what's up?"

"Have you noticed anything wrong with Becca? Like something off about her?"

"Besides her not wanting to talk on the phone, no I haven't." I had tried calling her back, but every time I tried talking to her, she was busy. "Have you noticed anything?"

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but I was under the impression that we kind of had a thing going. I'd flirt with her, she'd flirt with me, you know that whole thing." I just shook my head in agreement. It was no secret that the two of them had feelings for each other. "Well, I asked her to go out with me tonight, and she said no. Said she had a boyfriend."

"What?" I asked with a laugh. "That can't be true. She would have told me."

"Not if she hasn't been talking to you on the phone. I bet she's spending all her time talking to him. Who ever him is."

"Maybe she is just playing hard to get. There is no way she wouldn't tell me she has a new boyfriend."

"I hope you're right." I looked around and spotted her over by the entrance of the school.

"Look, there's Becca. I'm going to go ask her what this is all about and I'm sure by the end of the day, you'll have a date with her. Later Manny." I ran over to Becca, and once she saw me, she did something I never thought I would ever see my best friend do. She turned, without saying hi, and walked into the school. I wasn't about to give up. I followed her into the school, and started calling her name. After her ignoring me a couple of times, I grabbed onto her arm, and turned her toward me.

"Becca, what the heck is going on? Why are you ignoring me, and what's up with Manny saying you have a new boyfriend?"

"I do have a new boyfriend."

"And you didn't tell me why?"

"I don't have to tell you everything," she said. Saying that was just as good as slapping me in the face. We told each other everything. There were no secrets between us. I couldn't believe she was acting like this was no big deal. The weird thing was, her face showed no emotion. She didn't seem angry or upset about anything. She didn't even seem to care. She looked almost lifeless.

"But we tell each other everything."

"Not anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I can't be friends with you anymore. I don't have time. Jonathan says I have to spend my time with him."

"Jonathan? Wait, is he your new boyfriend?"

"Yes," she said, then she walked away. I watched her leave, not really knowing what to do. I wanted to run after her, yell at her, but I didn't even know what I would say. I could feel tears creeping into my eyes and it took everything in me to not break down in the middle of the hallway.

I hurried to my homeroom and noticed that Becca was sitting in a seat all the way in the back. She normally sat next to me in the middle of the room. I took a seat next to Manny, not even daring to try and sit near her. Yeah, call me weak for not fighting to try and be her friend, for letting her treat me like trash, but I can't help letting my emotions get the best of me. I wasn't one of those girls who liked to fight for things. I liked to think of way to handle it and just hope that everything turned out ok in the end.

"So do I have that date yet?" whispered Manny.

"Forget your date, I don't even have her as a friend anymore."  
"What?"

"Yeah, she said we can't be friends anymore."

"Are you kidding me? That's bullshit. Forget her not wanting to date me, I'm not going to let her treat you like dirt too." He stood up like he was about to go over and yell at her, but I couldn't let him do that. I grabbed onto his arm and forced him back into his seat.

"No Manny. I'm not really sure she is doing all this on her own. I have a feeling this new boyfriend of hers is making her hate us. I'm going to find out what I can. Then, if she really is being the bitch you think she is, then you can go yell at her." I could tell that he was about to fight with me, but thankfully our teacher came into the room, and asked us to hand in our first assignment.

I don't really remember much of the morning. I tuned most of the teacher's voice out. I tried to think of reasons why my best friend would be acting the way she was. I couldn't really come up with anything good. By the time lunch came around, most of my senior classmates were leaving the school to reach the buses. I, on the other hand, spotted Jonathan heading toward the cafeteria. I followed him in and before he could sit down, I called out his name. He turned toward me, a sour look present on his face.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know what is going on with you and Becca."

"I thought she made it clear this morning that she couldn't be your friend."

"How would you know? You weren't there when she was talking to me. Now, that makes me think. Did you force her to say the things that she said?" I asked him. It seemed a little odd that he would bring up what she said when he wasn't even part of the conversation. The look on his face turned angrier and he took a step toward me. Stupid me took a step back. I didn't want him to know that I was scared of him, but hey, he had powers, I didn't. Speaking of powers, he could move things with his mind. I don't really remember what the super hero term is, because I'm not up on all their lingo, but that's what he does. When he was in hero placement, he lifted up the car that was going to fall on him.

I guess shouldn't have been so surprised when I felt myself lifting in the air and moving right in front of him.

"Put me down," I said. I tried to keep my voice calm but even I heard the tremble in it.

"Are you scared?" I shivered at the evil that was in his voice. I'm sure the shiver was answer enough.

"I pretty sure she asked to be put down," I heard a voice say from behind me. I didn't need to turn to know that it was Warren.

"So the hero is going to come to the rescue. I didn't see you as the rescuing type." I felt strong arms come around my waist and I was pulled back down to the ground. Warren kept an arm around me and then stretched out his other arm. I saw flames coming out from his hand. This was way too weird. Warren defending me? I didn't think he even liked me!

"Leave Roxie alone. You don't talk to her, you don't look at her, you stay away." Jonathan held up his hands in surrender.

"Hey, I wasn't the one that started talking to her. Maybe you should keep better control of your sidekick." Before Jonathan could say anything else, a fireball was sent right for his head. I was surprised he made it out of the way in time.

"The next one wont miss," Warren said, in a deadly voice.

"For your sake, lets hope it does," said Principal Powers. When she had entered the room and started watching us, I have no idea.

"Shit," Warren hissed.

"Mr. Peace, I'm surprised with you. It's only the first week and already you are acting up. I wonder if a trip to detention would do you some good."

"Probably not." Warren's arm slipped away from me, and he followed Principal Powers out of the cafeteria. I heard Jonathan laughing, and I didn't even wait for him to try to talk to me. I followed the principal and Warren. I watched her make him go into the room and then she walked away. I planted myself outside the door. There was only one thing left for me to do, and that was wait for Warren to get out. Oh, I bet he would be in just a wonderful mood when his detention time was over. So wonderful, that I just hoped he didn't get the idea to burn me.

By the time Principal Powers came back to let Warren out, I was just ready to get the hell out of school. I don't even know how long I had sat there waiting. Warren left the room, took one look at me, and let out a heavy sigh.

"What do you want?" he asked, walking right past me.

"I wanted to say thank you."

"Don't mention it."

"No really. He could have hurt me, and I, just, well, I didn't think you cared."

"I don't. Listen, nothing has changed. We still aren't friends. I hate Jonathan and he deserved to be put in his place. That's it." I stopped following him and just stood there. I kept repeating "don't cry," over and over. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that he got to me. Too bad I couldn't stop that one tear from falling from my eyes. To think, I didn't even cry when my best friend dumped me, but this one stupid boy could cause such emotions to come from me.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" I asked, but I didn't wait for an answer. I took off running toward the buses.

_Yes, it's short, I know. I had to stop it here though. I didn't have enough time to write anymore and I wanted to get this next chapter out asap! So please be patient for the next chapter and I promise that it will be up as soon as I can write it._


	5. Chapter 5

__

Alright, here is the next chapter. I know some people are wondering what is taking so long for updates, but I just can't get these chapters out any faster. College is keeping me from updating. So, please everyone just hang in there until I get more time.

Oh, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed!

This year was going to take forever. I just knew it. I couldn't believe that Warren had acted the way he did. _Listen, nothing has changed. We still aren't friends. _I could still hear his words ringing in my head. I just didn't understand. He had saved me, he had held me in his arms, damn it. Ok, so I was only in his arms for like a second, but that was long enough for me to feel his strength, his warmth.

I think part of me was more angry at myself. Why? Because I liked it. I liked him saving me, I liked him having his arm around me. For once I wasn't just the stupid sidekick, I was the person needing saving. The citizen in trouble, the damsel in distress. I could imagine him holding me more often. Too bad that would never happen. We werent a couple. We werent even friends.

After the bus had dropped me off at my stop, I decided not to go home right away. I found myself walking toward a small park that was near my house. I should have went home first and gotten Berko. Stupid dog was going to cry about not getting to go for a walk.

The park was empty except for a couple old ladies sitting on a bench near a small pond. I went and sat down under a large tree, using the trunk as a back rest. I closed my eyes and took in the sounds of nature. This really meaning, I was listening to the voices of the animals. A guy and his dog had just entered the park. Only, they didnt enter together. The dog was running ahead of the man. The owner could hear his dog bark. I could hear something a little different.

"You're never gonna catch me!" The yellow lab yelled, running faster.

"Come back Zoey!" The man yelled after it. I could hardly hold back my laughter. I closed my eyes again and listened for the next voice.

"I'm lost! Oh horror, so very lost!" I heard a very quiet voice yell. I looked around me and noticed the tiny bee buzzing around. It must have been looking for its hive. I would have offered to help, but you can't help bees, they freak out and sting you. I know, it's happened to me before.

Somewhere between the squirrel looking for some nuts to eat, and the ducks from the pond begging the old ladies for some bread, my phone started going off.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Roxanne, what do you say to going out tonight?"

"Where do you have in mind Manny?" I asked, already getting excited. Manny always had such fun ideas.

"Some of my old friends from the public high school are having a party. It should be fun."

"A normal high school party? With normal high school kids?" I asked. Even I could hear the excitement in my voice. I hardly ever get to hang out with non-supers, and when the chance comes along, I take it. Manny knew this, and he also felt the same way.

"Yes, completely normal. What do you say? Come be my wing man? I need to get some to help me get over Becca."

"Manny I can't be your wing man."

"Fine, wing woman."

"You know people are just going to think we are there together. As in dating. Me being your wing woman so wouldn't work."

"Yeah, true. We could always just pretend to be an item for the night."

"I'm not hooking up with you," I said with a laugh. I knew he was just joking. We were too good of friends to even think of dating.

"Damn. Well, alright, I'll just pick you up at eight. Wear something sexy." I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see it.

"Alright Manny. I'll see you then."

"Later babe." I hung up my cell, and went back to listening to the animals. I was only alone for a couple of seconds.

"Mind if I sit?" My eyes snapped open, and I looked up at the last animal I thought I would see. Warren Peace.

"Um,no, I don't mind. You can sit." He sat down next to me, but stayed silent for a couple minutes. When I didn't think I could take the silence any longer, he finally spoke up.

"I'm not good at this," he said, in a very hesitant voice.

"With what?" I asked.

"With this whole having friends thing."

"We aren't friends remember?" he let out a heavy sigh and then turned his whole body to face me.

"I didn't mean that. I'm just not good with people. I'm not used to trying to be friends with someone."

'You're friends with those sophomore sidekicks, and Will Stronghold."

"That happened against my will. They just wouldn't leave me alone."

"Oh. So I just have to bug you enough and you'll give up hating me?"

"I don't hate you. I just don't really want a sidekick."

"And I don't want to be one."

"You don't?" He asked in shock.

"No, I don't. I just want to get the year over with, graduate, and then leave this whole superhero/sidekick thing behind."

"I agree with you completely."

"Then you'll stop giving me a hard time and work with me so we can finish all these stupid assignments?"

"I think I can agree to that." He then held out his hand to me. "Partners?" I put my hand in his.

"Partners."

.........................

"I finally did it?" Manny said, once I got into his car.

"Did what?"

"I deleted Becca from my face book and myspace."

"Wow, now a days thats pretty much a slap in the face. What happens when you become friends with her again? You're going to have to do the whole friend request over. Thats going to be weird."

"Who says we are going to be friends again?"

"I don't know. I just think something is going on. I feel like her new partner is making her hate us. I don't think she really does."

"Yeah, or her true feelings are starting to show." Yeah, he was bitter, but he would get over it in time. Nothing kept Manny angry for too long. "Alright, lets just forget about her for tonight."

"Sure, we'll just have fun at this party." When we got to the house, there were cars all along the streets. I could hear loud music coming from inside the house, and I was pretty sure that sometime tonight the cops would be showing up to break up this party. Manny went up to the front door and didn't bother knocking. We walked right inside.

"Manny! I'm so glad you could make it!" said a guy walking over to us. "Who is this with you?"

"Kenny, this is my friend Roxanne," Manny said. Kenny walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulder. He was completely wasted already. He started walking me over to a table covered with drinks.

"Roxanne, you aren't drunk, and because this is my party, I think you should have something to drink." He handed me a red cup, and I looked at the drink. Believe it or not, I hadn't really had much experience with alcohol. "Its just beer. Drink up."

He then walked away to go talk to other people. I looked around for Manny, but he was already talking so some girl. It wasn't a big surprise. Manny was pretty good looking, and he had one of those personalities that just made you want to be around him. I didn't want to bother him, so I just walked around and observed the party. Not until after I placed my cup back on the table though. I really wasn't in the mood to get drunk. Well, not drunk off of beer that is. I couldn't stand the smell of it, so I didn't even want to try drinking the stuff. Now, if they had one of those nice fruity, bitch drinks, like a wine cooler, I'd drink that. Not finding anything other than beer, beer, and more beer, I just decided I didn't need anything to drink. I would have more fun people watching.

"Help! It's so dark down here! Someone let me out!" I stopped walking the second I heard someone yelling. I looked around but no one seemed to hear what I was hearing. I mean, the music was loud, and so were the people, but someone other than me should have been able to hear it.

"Help, let me out! Please, please let me out!" I followed the voice until I got to a door. A big "do not enter" sign was on it. I knew that I shouldn't open the door, but curiosity got the best of me. I looked around, and when I finally decided no one was looking, I opened the door. I couldn't see anything, it was so dark. I felt along the wall and found a light switch. I flicked it on and found myself looking down a flight of stairs. Good thing I wasn't stupid enough to just walk. I would have fallen all the way down. I made my way down the stairs and found the source of the voice. No wonder no one else could hear it, the voice came from a dog. A bull terrier to be exact.

"Let me out! Let me out!" It said, jumping up and down inside its little crate.

"You really don't want to go up there," I said.

"You can talk?" It looked at me with wide eyes. "All the other huge hairless dogs I've meet don't know how to. I thought you were all stupid." I didn't bother telling him that we were humans and not dogs. That would take hours of explaining. I knew from experience. It took Berko hours to finally understand that I wasn't a dog.

"Lets just say that I'm different from other huge hairless dogs."

"At least you can understand me, and you turned on the light. Can you let me out? I hate it when they leave me down here all alone."

"Sorry, but I think its safer for you to be down here." It wasn't like I was being evil. I felt bad that it had to stay down here, but it was safer. What if someone decided to give it some beer? That could kill the dog. Or what if some drunken fool tried to hurt him? No, it was better to keep him away from the party. Plus, I was all for crate training dogs. It kept them out of things that they shouldn't be getting into in the first place.

"Please, please, please, let me out."

"I'm really sorry but..." I was about to tell him that he could get hurt up at the party, when a voice interrupted me.

"What are you doing down here?" I could tell from the confused look on the dog's face, that I wasn't talking to another animal, but a human. I turned around and came face to face with one of the most attractive guys I had ever seen. He was tall. Much taller than me. Not that thats hard. I'm only 5'3, but still the guy was tall. He had these beautiful dark eyes, and this dark, brown shaggy hair, that just begged for someone to run their hands through.

He was staring at me, waiting for my answer. I couldn't just tell him that I heard the dog calling for help, that would make me sound like I was crazy.

"I just needed to get away from all the people for a second," I lied.

"Yeah, I'm not much of a party person myself, but I promised my friends that I would show up. I'm Justin."

"Roxanne," I said, with a shy smile.

"Well, Roxanne, would you like to come back with me to the party?" He held out his hand to me. I looked up into his eyes, not even caring that it was strange that he randomly showed up down here only seconds after I had, or that I really had no idea who he was, and I placed my hand in his.

"I would love to," I found myself saying. Justin led me up the stairs and as we stood amongst the rest of the people at the party, I was only aware of him.


	6. Chapter 6

_Wow, yeah, sorry for the long wait. I really hate that I can't get these chapters out fast. College is just killing me, but it's almost over and once summer comes I'll update a lot more. I promise!_

_But on another note, wow people really seem to be liking this. I didn't really expect that to be honest. I'm not complaining though. Thanks so much for the reviews, and please enjoy the chapter!_

I groaned and placed a hand to my forehead as I heard someone enter my room.

"You got home pretty late last night," said my mom, sitting down on my bed. "Did you have fun at your party?"

"Would you kill me if I said I don't really remember much of it?" I heard her let out a little laugh and she ran a hand through my hair.

"I should kill you, but I remember what it was like to be your age. Plus, that nice boy brought you home."

"What?!" I asked shooting up into a sitting position. I reached over to my night stand and frowned when I noticed my glasses weren't sitting where they should be.

"Yeah, what was his name? Jamie, Jason…"

"Justin?"

"Yeah, Justin. He knocked on the door, and I would have complained because of how late it was, but there you were, in his arms. He said you fell asleep at the party, and he wanted to make sure you got home alright."

"I wonder why Manny didn't just bring me home?" I asked, out loud. I was really speaking more to myself than my mom.

"He said Manny was passed out on the couch or something. I guess if I was a responsible mother I'd call his parents to inform them of his behavior. Then I'd ground you until you were married."

"It's a good thing you aren't responsible then." I then got out of bed, but had to sit back down once I became dizzy. "Oh, god, my head." Why the hell did I have a hangover? I didn't drink last night, or did I?

"How much did you drink last night?" asked mom. A frown now coming to her face. She was going to get all motherly on me in a second. She might not reprimand me right now, but once I was feeling better, she sure would.

"The thing is, I don't remember drinking at all."

"Well, you must have if you are feeling as horrible as you look."

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome. Let me go get you something for your head. I'll be right back." The second she was out of the room, I first gave myself a look over. I was still wearing the clothes from last night, so that was a good sign. Unless the guy had redressed me after having his way with me. What drunk, hormone crazy, teenage guy would go through all that trouble though? I looked around the room and spotted my glasses sitting on my dresser, so someone must have taken them off for me. Nothing really seemed to be out of place. I did notice that my purse was missing, which meant so was my cell phone. I was proven wrong about that missing the second I felt a vibration in my pants. I pulled it out, and looked at the number flashing on the screen.

"Hello?" I asked, not recognizing the number.

"Hey beautiful, I hope I'm not waking you?"

"Who is this?" I asked, not recognizing the voice either.

"Don't tell me you forgot everything about last night. It's Justin." I remember the voice now, and I remember his drop dead gorgeous face.

"What happened last night?" I asked slowly, scared of what I might hear.

"We danced, we talked, you had too much to drink and passed out."

"But I didn't have anything to drink."

"Babe, you were too wasted to remember." I didn't respond to that. I just kept thinking about it. It didn't seem right at all. All I remember was going down the stairs and finding that dog. Oh. My. God. I left that poor dog down there all by itself. That is so not me. How could I forget that? How could I forget the fact that Justin snuck up on me while I was having a one sided conversation with an animal. What if he had heard me? Did he know my secret? "Listen Roxie, I forgot your purse in my car when I brought you into your house last night, you think I could bring it to you?"

"Um, yeah, sure, I guess," I said.

"Great, I'm going to stop by later today." Then he hung up. It hadn't even registered to me that he had called me Roxie. Him calling me that just didn't feel right. When Warren called me Roxie, it was to get a rise out of me. He knew I hated it. It was all in fun, or so I hoped. When Justin just said it, I don't know, it felt weird. Almost like he knew I secretly liked being called that nickname. I just made a big deal out of people saying it for no reason. There, I said it, I had always liked it when Warren called me that, I just pretend not to like it. But there was no way Justin could know that, is there?

My mom came back in and handed me something for my headache.

"Here you go," she said, handing me a cup of water to go along with it. "You alright? You seem a little shaky."

"I'm fine. I'm just going to go take a shower." I grabbed my bathrobe and went into the bathroom. The hot water seemed to calm me down. I don't know how long I just stood there, but as the water started to cool down a bit, I figured I'd better hurry up and wash before I lost all my hot water.

When I was finished, I wrapped my hair in a towel, put on my bathrobe, and walked back to my room. I screamed the second I stepped in.

"I thought you drowned." I stood in shock as I looked at Justin sitting on my bed.

"What are you doing here?" He held up my purse, and gave me a smile. "I mean, what are you doing in my room?"

"You're mother said I could wait up here."

"I really, don't think my mother would let you up in my room, while I was in the shower." No, I know for a fact that she would never be ok with a guy waiting in my room, while I finished up in the shower. I held my bathrobe closer to my body.

"She didn't seem to mind at all. What's the big deal Roxie? I really liked meeting you last night. I thought maybe, I don't know, we could be friends." I wanted to tell him to get out of my room. I wanted yell at him to get out of my house. For some reason though, I found myself saying that it would be great if we could be friends. My insides were screaming, saying he was dangerous, but I couldn't keep the smile off my face. It was as if some unknown force was making me be nice to him. It was so confusing.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Anything," he said, getting up off my bed, and taking a step closer to me.

"Why didn't Manny bring me home last night?" His face seemed to harden when I mentioned my friend.

"He passed out on the couch. I remember telling your mother that last night."

"But if he was passed out, and I was passed out, how did you know where I lived? No one else at that party knew me." He looked like he hesitated for a second, and I thought I saw a flash of anger in his eyes.

"I looked at your license."

"Oh."

"Listen, I have to get going. I have some stuff to do. Can I call you?"

"Call me?"

"You know, call you on the phone, text you, maybe take you out on a date?"

"Sure," I answered with a smile. A smile that really didn't feel like my own. Once again, I felt like my body was being forced. Like I was being controlled. Justin walked right over to me, kissed my cheek, and then walked out of my room. I stood there, not really knowing exactly what to do. When in doubt, call Manny. I quickly dialed his number and waited for it to ring a couple of times.

"ello?" came a very sleepy voice.

"Manny, tell me, how many drinks did you see me have last night?"

"Uh, you drank last night?"

"Yeah, I must have. I have a killer hang over," I lied. Not wanting to let him know about Justin just yet.

"Really, Rox, I don't remember much, but I do remember you not drinking."

"Are you sure?" I asked, in confusion.

"Yeah." I heard him yawn, I knew he wasn't taking me serious.

"No really, this is important Manny, wake up." I heard a big sigh from the other end and then a groan. He must have just sat up. He always gets the worst hangovers ever.

" Ok, ok. So, I remember you standing in the middle of the room. Like really, just standing there. It was kind of freaky now that I think of it. You weren't doing anything, just kind of looking straight at nothing. There was some blonde guy standing with you."

"Wait. A blonde guy? No, Justin has dark hair."

"No, you weren't standing next to a dark haired guy. You were standing next to a blonde guy." I could feel my heart beating faster. Something was horribly, terribly wrong.

"Why did you let me leave with him?" I asked, in a shaky voice.

"Roxanne, I didn't know you left. I looked for you when I was leaving and you weren't anywhere to be found. I figured you went home with that guy or something. Wow, I sound like a horrible friend. Now that I'm not drunk, that really sounds fucked up that I left you. Are you alright? Did he do anything?"

"No, so wait, you didn't pass out on the couch at the party?"

"No, I didn't. I got a ride home. Wait, what's wrong?" He must have noticed the panic in my voice.

"Nothing, I'll talk to you later." I hung up not waiting for a response. He had lied. Justin had lied and some how...found, um, a wig?

Manny hadn't been sleeping on the couch. I hadn't had anything to drink. Justin really had blonde hair. Oh, God, nothing was making any sense. If only I was still friends with Becca. She would know what to do at a time like this. I tried thinking for myself for a couple of seconds, but it did no good. I needed to talk to someone else. I needed to hear what someone else thought about this. I couldn't talk to mom, she would just freak out. She wasn't a super, or even a sidekick. Dad was the one with power, but he wasn't here to help me right now. I dialed the only number in my phone book that I could think of, and with shaking hands, placed the phone against my ear.

"Hello?"

"Warren? Can we talk?"

_Yeah, so sorry there wasn't any Warren in this chapter, but I promise he'll be back in the next one. And I'm really sorry that this is so short. The next chapter will be longer, yeah I promise that too. Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

__

Thanks so much for all the reviews everyone. Really, I never thought that this story would get anyones attention. So, here is the next chapter, and please enjoy!

"So let me get this straight," said Warren, giving me a serious look. "You went to a party, met a guy, who had dark brown, or possibly black hair, and then the next day it was blonde."

"Yes."

"And he ended up driving you home after you passed out, but lied about your friend Manny being passed out."

"Yes again."

"Ok, I know what the problem is."

"What?"

"You were drunk you just don't remember."

"Warren!" I couldn't believe he didn't believe me.

"Really Roxie, this just seems like a bunch of stupid girl drama to me. So you got drunk and the guy wanted to seem like a gentlemen. So, he lied about your friend so he could bring you home himself. He'll ask you out on a couple dates, and then he'll try to get into your pants. End of story."

"You're no help at all."

"Then find someone else to complain to. Really, don't you have any girlfriends you can be talking to about this?"

"No, remember Becca isn't talking to me anymore."

"Oh, how could I forget? It's another thing you think is messed up due to evil super powers."

"It's not my fault that both situations aren't normal."

"What's not normal about them? You're friend ditched you for a guy. That happens all the time. A guy hit on you. Guys hit on girls all the time."

"That doesn't happen all the time to me."

"Now you're just lying. You're hot enough that I'm sure guys hit on you all the time." I blushed the second he said that. I saw a blush come to his face as well. He must not have meant what he said. We sat in an awkward silence for a couple of minutes and then he stood up from his seat on his bed. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"I'm supposed to hang out with my friends today, but I'm not about to let you go home in the state you're in. You're coming with me."

"To hang out with you and your friends?"

"They've been begging to meet you for a while anyway. Might as well get it over with."

"Sorry that introducing me to them is such a bother."

"God, you take everything so seriously. I didn't mean it like that."

"Could have fooled me."

"Can we just go already?"

"Yeah, fine, lets go." I followed him to his garage. What I expected to see was a car, what I found was a motorcycle. Now, normally, I found it hot when guys would ride them. The idea of getting on behind some gorgeous piece of man meat, and hold on tight to him, was something I always dreamed of doing. That was always just a fantasy, this was real life. I didn't want to die.

Warren handed me an extra helmet, and then got on his bike. I just kind of looked at him for a couple of seconds, trying to decided if I should get on or not.

"Well?" he asked, looking very impatient.

"You know, I've never been on one of these before."

"It really isn't that big of a deal, just get on." Sometimes he was just so uncaring. I guess I should be happy that he's letting me hang out with him at all. I put on the helmet, then I slipped onto the seat behind him. I was feeling more nervous than ever.

"You're going to have to hold on," he said, turning around to look at me. I placed my hands gently on his hips. "Tighter than that." I could hear a laugh in his voice, and I hesitated. I was taken by complete surprise when he pulled my hands tightly around his waist. Now I was tight up against him. Thank god he couldn't see my face because I was blushing like crazy.

It didn't take us long to get to where we were going. We pulled up to a pretty house, in a nice neighborhood. I was almost upset at having to let go of Warren. He had this warmth that a normal person didn't have, and I found myself enjoying the feeling of being pressed up against him. I quickly shoved all thoughts of touching him out of my head. This was Warren I was thinking about. Warren Peace. The guy who was rude, and mean, and well, sexy. No, no, no. I just had to get my mind on something else.

"Where are we?" I asked, as we walked to the door.

"This is Will's house."

"Will Stronghold? As in the house of The Commander and Jetstream?"

"You really make a big deal out of everything dont you?" And there goes any romatic thoughts that were still stuck in my head. Stupid boy.

"Shut up Warren." He mumbled something that I couldn't hear and then knocked on the door. It opened so fast that you would think people were waiting by the door for us.

"Took you long enough. Seriously, I'm starving. Lets go," said a girl. I recognized her as Magenta, the hero support who had the power to change into a guinea pig. "Oh, hey, I'm Magenta." She held out her hand to me, and I gave it a shake.

"I'm Layla," says the other girl of the group.

"Roxanne," I say, giving her a smile.

"This is Zach, Ethan, and Will," Layla says, introducing me to the other guys. I noticed how her voice got softer when she said Will's name, and her smile grew. I think I remember some of the school gossip saying that they were dating.

"Hey," the three guys said at once. I guess it wasn't really them who were bugging Warren to meet me. It must have been just the girls.

"It's so nice to finally meet you," said Layla, only confirming my suspicion.

"Yeah, great, you all met her, can we just go get some food now?" asked Warren.

"Hot head," I said, quietly under my breath, only everyone heard me. The girls giggled, and the guys tried to hide their laughs. I guess calling Warren names wasn't something people normally did.

"Funny," said Magenta. "I like you already."

"Lets just go," growled Warren. He so did not like being the receiving end of a joke.

It was a nice day out, so we ended up walking to a local restaurant. We got a table that fit all of us and waited for the waitress to come take our orders. When she finally came and asked what we wanted I ordered a cheese burger and fries. After she was gone, I noticed Layla giving me weird look.

"What?" I asked her.

"Well, I know your power is talking to animals," she said slowly.

"Yeah," I replied, not really getting where she was going with this.

"My mom can talk to animals too."

"And?"

"She says that animals don't like being eaten." I bust out laughing, causing everyone to look at me.

"You're mom is a hero right?" I asked her, when I stopped laughing.

"She is."

"Well, that would be because she can control animals, and they listen to her right? They, do whatever she says?"

"Yeah, they listen to her."

"I cant control them. Thats why I'm just a side kick."

"That doesn't explain why you eat them."

"Believe me after being able to hear animals for most of your life, you would understand. Most animals are annoying. Chickens and cows are just so stupid that I dont even care." She was looking at me like I was heartless and crazy. Really, I wasn't. So what if I thought meat was tasty. I wasn't about to stop eating it because a couple of stupid animals came up to me and explained that they didn't like the idea of humans eating them.

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't bring that up," Layla said, with a shake of her head.

"Oh, man, you just keep getting funnier and funnier," said Magenta.

"Um, thanks." I didn't know if I wanted to be considered funny, but I guess it was better than her hating me. I just hoped Layla wasn't too offended. The rest of meal went smoothly. I didn't make a fool of myself, and I found that Warren's friends were pretty cool. Sure they were sophomores, and we were seniors, but I wasn't about to throw away a friendship just cause they were younger.

After eating, we walked back to Will's house to hang out for a bit. The guys all settled on playing video games, while us girls sat and watched. After like ten minutes we got bored. They were all ignoring us anyway.

"It's too nice out to be stuck in here watching them have fun," said Layla.

"Lets go for a walk or something," I said.

"Yeah, lets go, I'm sure they wouldn't even notice if we left," said Magenta. The three of us left and we just started walking. No real destination. Just walking the streets talking girl talk.

"So, how are things going with Warren?" asked Magenta. "He can be kind of hard to get a long with."

"Tell me about it," I said, with a laugh. "It was hard at first, but were doing better."

"I'm surprised he even brought you to hang out with us," said Layla.

"Didn't you guys ask him to?"

"Well, yeah," she said."But we never thought he really would. He used to date this girl a while back and we always wanted to meet her, but he wouldn't bring her over. We didn't even know he broke up with her until we heard the gossip at school the next day. We never even got to meet the girl. We were so sure that would be the same with you."

"Huh, well, I guess it's different with me. I'm just his partner, I'm not his girlfriend. Actually, I don't think he would have even brought me today, if I hadn't been over his house early this morning."

"What were you doing over his house this morning? Warren isn't known to be an early riser," said Magenta.

"Oh, it's nothing really." I didn't know if I felt like telling them. I'm sure they would act just like Warren and not believe me.

"You have some gossip, don't you?" Layla asked.

"It's nothing really."

"Tell us," ordered Magenta. And then it just all came spilling out of me. I told them everything. I started with Becca and her weird behaviors. How her partner attacked me in the cafeteria and how Warren had saved me. I told them how I went to the party, and last I told them all about Justin. How he was unbelievably gorgeous. How when I was with him, it almost felt like I was having an out of body experience. How his hair is never the same color. They just looked at me for a couple of seconds, eyes wide in disbelieve.

"And Warren thinks this is no big deal?" asked Magenta. I shook my head yes. "He thinks this is just "stupid girl drama?" He really said that?"

"Yeah, he really said that."

"What an ass. Seriously, sometimes I wonder why we even hang out with that boy."

"Alright, ok, clearly, this is not just girl drama," said Layla. "How can we figure this out?"

"You mean you want to help me?" I asked, not really understanding why they would want to help me with my problems.

"Duh!" said magenta.

"Yeah, Roxie, you're like our friend now," said Layla. I was so happy, that I didn't even bother to correct her on my name. "Now, do you have any ideas?"

"Well, I did have one, but its kind of crazy."

"Do tell. Crazy is good," said Magenta. "I like crazy."

"I was thinking, that maybe I could talk to the dog that was locked in the basement that night at the party."

"Thats a great idea!" said Layla. "The dog had to of seen Justin too. Now why is that idea crazy?"

"It's crazy cause we are going to have to talk to the dog without the owners finding out." They gave me a blank stare, clearly not understanding why. "The owners are normal citizens. I can't just walk up to them and say, "hey let me ask your dog a couple of questions." They will think I've lost my mind."

"Good point," said Layla. "So how are we going to get you to talk to that dog?"

"We could break into the house when no one is home," said Magenta. Layla and I just stared at her. "Fine, fine. You two are no fun. Did the house have a fenced in back yard?" she then asked me. When Manny parked at the party, he parked on the side of the house, and I remember the yard being fenced.

"Yeah, I think so."

"How about we stake out at the house tomorrow. You know, play spy, and hide behind some bushes or something. When they let the dog outside, Layla and I will go distract the owners and you sneak into the back yard and talk to the dog."

"I don't know, that sounds illegal," said Layla.

"What other choice do we have?" asked Magenta.

"She has a point," I said, agreeing with Magenta.

"Alright," said Layla, finally giving in. "Just lets not tell the guys. They will want to join us and I'm pretty sure they would mess things up."

"Good idea, lets keep this on the down low," I said. We started walking back to Will's house and I couldn't believe everything that had happened today. I had made new friends, who believed something weird was going on and didn't think I was crazy. They had also agreed to help me. Now I just had to get that stupid dog to talk to me tomorrow and I could find out what color Justin's hair was once and for all. Once I found that out, well, I wasn't sure where I would go from there, but it was a start.


	8. Chapter 8

__

So, yeah, please dont hate me! I'm sorry this took so long to get out but I have a good reason! I had half the chapter done the other week and then my mom got into a car accident so I was busy helping her out, and then this whole week I've been wicked sick. At first I thought it was just a little cold, but then I had a fever and I was so sick I didn't want to get out of bed, let alone write fan fiction. As of now though, my mom is better and I'm feeling better so I should have more time to write.

Anyway, thanks so much for all the reviews. I still can't believe you guys are loving this so much!

It was the next day, around noon, and the three of us girls were sitting in my car near the house. We didn't have much of a plan besides getting in there and getting out as quickly as possible. That plan was better than nothing, I guess. At least we had a good enough reason for doing all of this.

"So um, how should we do this?" I asked. Yesterday, what we were doing seemed like such a good idea. Now, it seemed kind of stupid. Like it would never work. That didn't mean I wasn't willing to try though. I was willing to do anything to figure this all out.

"Not really sure," said Magenta. "Hmm, maybe Layla and I can say we are having car problems. Get the people out of the house, and you can get in there to see that dog."

"Wait, I thought we were going to wait until the dog was outside."

"That could take forever."

"We are not breaking into someones house. Thats just crazy talk," said Layla.

"Well it wouldn't be us going into the house. It would just be Roxie."

"Lets do it," I said.

"What?" asked Layla. "There is no way you could be going along with this."

"I'm desperate. I'll do pretty much anything at this point." So, the three of us snuck out of my car, and started sneaking toward the house, all mission impossible style.

"Ok, wait here," Magenta said, as we hid by a bush on the side of the house. "We will get them out of the house."

"I really don't think telling them the car is broken is going to work," said Layla. "Once they get to the car and see it's working fine, they will just head right back into the house."

"Don't worry about the car. I have a better idea."

"Oh yeah, and what is that?"

"You tell them that your pet guinea pig has escaped and is running around their yard. Unless they are complete assholes, they will come and help you look for me." With that said, Magenta transformed into her guinea pig self and started running around the front yard. Layla followed and quickly made her way to the front door and knocked. Kenny, the drunk kid who had thrown the party, answered the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"My pet guinea pig escaped from me and is running around your front yard. I hope you don't mind me being on your property trying to get her back. Perhaps you could even help me?" Layla asked, giving him a very charming smile.

"No problem," Kenny said, coming outside to help.

"Anyone else inside that could give us a hand? She's a pretty fast piggy. We might need more than two people to catch her."

"Nope. My parents are out and I'm the only one home. I'm sure we can catch her though." Good job Layla. Now that I knew that bit of information, I could sneak into the house, find the dog, find out what I needed to know, and sneak back out.

Yeah, that was easier said than done. Right as I was about to run to the front door, I felt a hand clamp down on my wrist. I turned so quick I bumped into the body that was holding me.

"What are you doing here?" asked Warren. I could not believe he was standing right there in front of me.

"What am I doing here, what are you doing here?"

"I'm not trying to break into someones house like some other people I know."

"I just want to talk to the dog. He can tell me what color hair Justin has."

"Aren't dogs color blind?" All my struggling to break my wrist free stopped. I just glared at Warren instead. Sure, he was right but I was angry at him for reminding me. God, I'm so stupid. Of course dogs are color blind. Plus, the stupid little dog was so busy trying to get out of its crate that night, that I bet it wasn't paying attention to Justin at all.

"Come on. I'm going to take you home." He walked me back to my car and then went to help Layla catch Magenta. Not that it was a hard thing to do. Once Kenny was back inside his house, and no one else was around, Magenta went back to her human form. When the three of them walked back to where I was waiting, Warren snatched the keys from my hand. He then got into the drivers seat.

"Hey! Why do you get to drive my car?" I asked.

"Cause I said so, now the three of you get in the freaking car." I shut my mouth and got in. Layla and Magenta followed my lead. The ride was spent in silence and he dropped the two of them off first. They whispered their goodbyes and said they would talk to me later.

"How did you know?" I asked, once they were both out of the car.

"Will and I suspected you three were up to something when you came back from your walk yesterday."

"Well, I guess all I can say is thanks."

"Thanks? Thats it? You aren't going to start yelling at me for ruining your ingenious plan to find out a guy's hair color?"

"No I'm not. Now that I really have the time to sit and think about it, the whole thing was really stupid."

"Yeah, it was. Roxie, listen. I'm begging you to just let this whole thing go. You went to that party, got drunk and now you don't remember the details, alright?" I didn't want to agree to that but I did anyway. I had almost broken into someone's house. What the hell was I thinking? That was so unlike me. So incredibly stupid.

"Lets go to my house and work on our homework thats due Friday." I think my mouth dropped open when I heard those words come out of Warren's mouth.

"Did I just hear you right? Did you really just say lets go do homework?"

"I did."

"Oh my God. Are you sick, or is someone using mind control on you?" He laughed at that and I felt my stomach fill with butterflies. He had the best laugh. It made his whole face light up. Instead of his usual angry expression, he looked happy.

"No, I just figured I needed to cheer you up. I know you love doing school work earlier than the day before its due, so I figured we could get some of it out of the way."

"Are you sure? Wouldn't you rather spend your day doing something else?"

"Nope, I'd rather spend it with you." And that, was the day that Warren and I truly became friends.

............

After that day, time seemed to pass so quickly, that I could hardly remember a time that Warren and I were fighting, that Becca and I were actually talking, or when I was worried over what color Justin's hair was.

I hadn't heard anything from Justin since that day he had showed up at my house. He almost seemed like a distant memory. Ok, so only a month or so had past, but still, it felt a lot longer. I wasn't about to start complaining about his lack of appearance. I just figured that Warren had been right. He was just a normal guy who wanted to get into my pants while I was drunk at a party. He must have stopped talking to me because he lost his interest. Again, not complaining.

Another good thing that had changed over time, I now had more friends. I was officially part of Warren's little group of friends. Layla, Magenta, Will, Zach and Ethan were more than happy to invite me everywhere they went. Even Manny hung out with all of us sometimes. He really liked the group of underclassmen as well. Warren though, he wasn't too crazy about him. That happened to be my fault though.

Another thing that had changed over such a short period of time, was I finally admitted to myself that I had the biggest on Warren. Manny couldn't stand it. Not because Manny liked me or anything. Just because he didn't think Warren was my type. I don't really get it, and I don't really care. Warren was just so, ugh, Warren. He was hot and sexy, and dark and mysterious. I couldn't help my attraction to him. Layla and Magenta figured it out right away. They even have been trying to get me to say something to him. Like that would ever happen. There was no way at all that I would ever tell that boy my feelings. He would never feel the same way back.

"So, are you ready for this?" asked Manny. We were currently sitting in the gym, getting ready for a game of save the citizen. Was I ready? No, I was so not ready.

"Oh, yeah, sure," I lied. It was the first time us sidekicks were allowed to participate in the game. We would have to help out our hero anyway we could.

"Hey," said Warren, sitting down next to me. I nodded my head at him and gave a small smile.

"I think I'm going to go sit with my partner, I'll catch you two later. Good luck," Manny said. As he walked away, I felt Warren move closer to me.

"I don't think he likes me very much."

"What? No! He likes you, he just wants to go sit with his hero."

"Whatever you say Roxie." That was another big change for me. I was going by Roxie now. Hard to believe, I know. I can hardly believe it myself.

"Oh shush. Coach Boomer is going to announce the first match." The room fell silent for our teacher as he called out the first names.

"Alright first up is Mathews and Martin," Boomer yelled out. Jonathan and Becca stood up from their seats and walked down to the ring, holding hands I might add. "Who do you want to compete against?" Jonathan's eyes looked around until they fell on me.

"We'll take Peace and Parker." Oh shit. I so knew he was going to say that but part of me was wishing that he wouldn't. How were we going to win against them? I mean, sure, Warren could take Jonathan with no problems, but if I had to fight Becca, she could so kill me in a second.

"Don't look so upset," whispered Warren. "We are so going to win this."

"Easy for you to say. You have a super cool power. Mine gives me nothing to work with. It's not like we are out in the woods somewhere where I can beg some animal to help us."

"True, but I think I'll be able to do this on my own." Could Warren's ego get any bigger? Oh, I'm sure it could. We walked into the fighting ring and faced Jonathan and Becca.

"Mathews, you want hero or villain?" asked Coach Boomer.

"Villain," was Jonathans short answer. It wasn't really a surprise or anything. I got into my position and started mentally preparing myself. God, there was no way I could be a sidekick in real life. If I was getting so nervous over a high school game, I could never handle doing the real thing.

"Relax, we've got this," said Warren. He sounded so sure that we would win. Why couldn't I have that much confidence in us?

"Go Roxie!" I heard Manny yell. "Kick Beccas ass!" Oh sure. He didn't really care if I won or not. He just didn't want to see Becca win. Boomer yelled for us to start and everything happened so fast, I could hardly pay attention.

Warren took off running and I started running right after him. I felt our bodies lift into the air, and knew that Jonathan now had control over us.

"Tie them up!" he yelled to Becca. Becca's power was annoying. She could grow her hair and her nails to any length she wanted them. It wasn't powerful enough to land her into the hero category, but it was more useful than being able to talk to animals.

I felt her using her extra long hair to bind my wrists together. She moved over toward Warren, but he blasted a fire ball at her. Becca had to dive to the ground to escape being hit. Warren then sent one at Jonathan. Jonathan must have lost his concentration because I felt my body hit the ground not a second later. Warren started running toward Jonathan and not the fake citizen.

"I'm going to take care of him, you save the citizen!" he yelled to me. I broke through the hair around my wrists and I took off running toward the fake, robotic, person. Right before I could reach it though, I felt something wrap around my neck. At first it felt like nothing, but then I realized that Becca was winding her long hair around my throat. I thought that she would stop after a while but it just kept getting tighter and tighter. No matter how much hair I tore away from my neck, she just kept adding more.

"Becca, stop! I can't breath," I choked out. I think she was laughing now, and I could feel the hair getting tighter. I fell to my knees, and all I could hear was people counting down. Warren and I had five seconds left to win this.

I looked over toward my partner and noticed that he had managed to knock out Jonathan. All he had to do now was save the citizen and we would win. Forgetting about Warren, and winning, I focused on trying to claw at the hair around my neck. It was getting tighter and tighter still. I really think she was trying to kill me.

"Five...Four...Three...Two...One!" The rest of our classmates cheered. Right before one, I felt fire fly a little too close to me. In the next second I could breath again, and I felt strong arms supporting me as I gasped for breath.

"Villains win!" yelled Boomer's loud voice. Looks like we wouldn't be getting an A for this assignment.

"What happened? Why didn't you save the citizen?" I asked once I could talk again.

"And let that bitch kill you? I don't think so," Warren said, pulling me a little closer to him.

"But we just lost."

"Who the hell cares? We can win next time. There was no way I could sit back and watch her hurt you."

I couldn't believe my ears. I was too shocked to talk. Warren had just completely forgotten our task and saved me instead. And now he was holding me. It didn't even seem like he wanted to let go. We might have just lost the stupid save the citizen game, but I felt like I won. Having Warren's arms around me was the best prize, better than an A. I know how cheesy that sounds, but I don't even care. Would you care if you were the one that found out that Warren Peace had feelings for you? I didn't think so.

__

Ok, so I know that this chapter was kind of short, but I just felt so bad for making you all wait so long, that I just had to post it now instead of waiting for later. I'll try to get the next chapter out as fast as I can. Once again, thank you all for the reviews, and thank you for putting up with the long wait!


	9. Chapter 9

__

Seriously, you guys are the best. All your reviews just make me so happy! I won't write a long note, I just wanted to say thanks, and enjoy the next chapter!

"So, the homecoming dance is coming up. Any ideas on who you want to go with," Magenta asked me, with a knowing smirk. Of course I knew who I wanted to go with. Warren, duh.

"No, no idea," I said.

"Bullshit."

"Really guys. Warren and I are not a couple, and will never be a couple," I explained to the two girls sitting with me. Layla, Magenta, and I were currently hanging out at the park near my house. We had decided to have a girls day, and we took my dog Berko out with us. He was currently running around looking for the ball I had thrown for him. What he didn't know was I had only pretended to throw it. The ball was really hiding behind my back. It would take him a while to figure that one out. Stupid dog.

"I don't understand why you don't think he likes you," said Layla. "He takes time out of his busy day just to do homework with you, he saved you and not the fake citizen in your save the citizen match, and he spends more time with you then he has ever spent with us. Face it girl, he likes you." I couldn't hide the small smile that was creeping onto my face. It wasn't like I needed to hide it. The two of them had known for a while that I was head over heels with my hothead partner.

"I think you should ask him," said Magenta.

"What? No way."

"Why not? Guys don't need to do all the asking anymore. You're an independent woman. You should take the chance and ask him," said Layla.

"This has nothing to do with your equal rights mumbo jumbo," I said, giving her a laugh. "Just because I might be "independent" doesn't mean I don't like when the guy does the asking. Sorry, but I like things to be a little more old fashioned. You know the guys does the asking, the guy does the calling, the guy does the paying and, well, you get it."

"Oh, I'm not even getting into this with you right now," Layla said, with a huff. Magenta was just laughing at the two of us, and Berko had finally come back over to us.

"Ball, ball, I know you have it. Give it! Give it!" Berko barked. I took the ball out from behind by back and tossed it over to the side. The dog went running right after it.

"No more fetch Berko, we are trying to talk about important things. Go play but don't get into any trouble or no more treats for the rest of the week."

"Treat? Did you say treat?"

"I said no more treats unless you are good."

"I'll be good, I'm always good." He then went off running toward the ducks down by the pond. I could hear the birds yelling about the monster coming to get them, but I decided not to pay attention.

"I wish I could hear what the animals were saying," said Layla, watching Berko chase the ducks around.

"Believe me, you don't."

"Why? I bet they are so interesting."

"Try stupid."

"My mom doesn't think they are stupid."

"Your mom must be able to tune out the dumb ones then."

"I thought we were talking about boys, not animals," said Magenta.

"Aren't they the same?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Magenta then laughed. "Seriously though, you really should ask Warren. He seems like one of those guys who would be afraid to ask a girl out."

"Warren Peace, afraid?" That was hard to believe.

"Well yeah," said Layla. "He comes off as a tough bad boy but I bet he is just as insecure on the inside as every other high school guy."

"I don't know. I bet he has more confidence than you two think. He probably hasn't asked me yet, because he doesn't like me."

"Do not start that again," said Layla. "Believe us, he likes you." I didn't say anything for a couple minutes. Maybe they were right. He had been spending a lot of time with me lately. Maybe he really did return my feelings.

"Ok, I'll do it," I finally said. Both girls squealed and I found myself sandwiched between them in a huge hug.

..............................

I think I really regretted telling them I would do it. Today was one of the days that Warren and I had to check in with our teachers and show them our assignments that were do. On days like this, Warren and I both stayed at school longer and had lunch with our underclassmen friends. Layla and Magenta both thought today would be the perfect day for me to ask him to the dance. That way, once he said yes, I could announce the good news to our lunch table. The only problem was, I did not know if he would even say yes at all.

I didn't really want to ask him during lunch, so I figured I would do it right before. I had just finished one of my weekly meetings with Mr. Boy, and that would mean he was just finishing his meeting with Mr. Medulla. I started walking toward the room he would be in. When I reached the class room, I didn't enter because there were still a couple other guys in there with him. Warren was bending over to pick up his bag, and before I could admire that delicious butt of his, I heard my name.

"So Warren, are you going to be taking Roxanne to the dance?" asked Jimmy, one of the other supers in our graduating class. I quickly stepped out of the door way, so I wouldn't be seen. I knew I should have just run down the hall so I wouldn't be caught listening to them talk, but, hey, I'm a girl. I just had to know what he was going to say.

"And that is your business why?" asked Warren, using his tough, uncaring voice. He normally didn't like to talk to people outside of his circle of friends but I guess he was being nice today.

"Well," said Craig, another classmate, "she's kind of hot. If you aren't going to take her, one of us wouldn't mind doing it. Sure, she's just a sidekick but that doesnt mean she wouldn't be fun to play with." Before I could get upset and storm into the room and yell at Craig, Warren spoke up. Ok, who am I kidding, I wasn't going to do anything but start crying, but Warren's voice stopped me from doing that as well.

"Stay the fuck away from her," I heard Warren practically growl. I felt a smile coming to my face. The girls were right, he liked me!

"Hey man, didn't know she was your girl," said Jimmy. His girl. Warren Peace's girl. It had a nice ring to it.

"She isn't my girl." I guess I spoke too soon.

"She isn't your girl and you aren't taking her to the dance? Why do we have to stay away from her then. Don't tell me you have feelings for her."

"I bet he is just waiting for the right moment to confess his love for the girl," laughed Craig.

"I don't like her like that. She's just my sidekick." I didn't wait around to hear anymore. I took off running down the hall and made my way outside toward the buses. I got onto one of the buses available for the seniors who were leaving early and not staying for lunch.

The whole ride home I felt empty. I was just his sidekick. He couldn't even say I was just his friend. A sidekick, that was all I was to him. I don't even care if that was just guy talk, he could have at least said I was just a friend. Even saying I was just his hero support would have sounded nicer.

I made it off the bus before the tears started falling. I started running the rest of the way home so no one would see me, and start asking questions. Once I reached my house, I unlocked the door and raced to my room. I was thankful that mom wasn't home from work yet. Berko was outside of my room, trying to get me to let him in. I could hear him pushing his nose against the door and scratching at it with his paw.

"Roxanne, let me in. You have water falling from your eyes. You are always sad when that happens. I'll give you my ball. Will that make you happy?" I was in no mood to be playing ball. I jumped on my bed and hid my face in my pillow.

"Please go wait by the door for mom to come home, Berko. We can play later," I said, without removing my head from its hiding place. I heard him give a cheerful "ok" and then the scratching on the door stopped.

"Just because you got the pup to go away so easy, does not mean you will have the same luck with me," I heard Jasper. I lifted my head and found him sitting next to me on my bed. I hadn't even known he was in the room. I guess I was too upset to notice.

"I could always just pick you up and toss you out of my room." He gave a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes at me. Yes, my cat rolled his eyes at me.

"But then I couldn't help you with your problem." The funny thing about cats is they are not like other animals at all. They are smart. Smarter than any other animal I have ever talked to. Well, besides dolphins and whales, but I only get to talk to them when I'm at an aquarium.

"I don't need your help," I said.

"Yes, you do. Now tell me what happened, and don't even try to distract me with string or anything. It won't work."

"What about some catnip?"

"Roxanne."

"Fine. Warren doesn't like me in the way I like him."

"And in what way is that?" Jasper asked.

"Romantically."

"You humans and your romance. I'll never understand it. So the boy doesn't like you. Go find another one. There are plenty of them out there."

"You're no help at all."

"I'm a cat. How much help do you really think I can give. The best I can do is be here for you." With that said, he curled up next to me and started purring. I pulled him closer and started crying all over again.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, Berko's loud voice was waking me up.

"Roxanne! You're mom is home. I waited for her by the door, just like you asked. You didn't ask me to let you know when she came home, but I figured you would want me to," he yelled from the other side of my bedroom door.

"You really should get that mutt a muzzle," said Jasper, letting out a yawn and then doing a kitty stretch. I just ignored my cat and then walked over to the door. I opened it and Berko came running in.

"Are you happy now?" he asked.

"I'm better. Now why don't you go wait by your bowl and I'll be right out to feed you."

"Food!" the puppy yelled and took off running.

"He gets excited over the stupidest things," said Jasper. He jumped off my bed and started walking toward the door. "Don't take too long, I'll be waiting at my bowl too."

I wasn't planning on taking long at all. I just wanted to check my phone for any missed calls. I jumped off my bed and picked my bag off the floor, where I had tossed it. I dug through the thing and found my cell phone. Looking at it, I noticed I had about ten missed calls. A couple from Layla, a couple from Magenta, and a couple from Warren. I had text messages from each of them as well. About twenty of those. I even had five voice mails. I didn't know if one of them could be from Warren, and I really didn't feel like hearing his voice right now.

Alright. I knew I was acting really childish. The guy didn't like me, I should just get over it. Do what Jasper said, find someone else. It didn't mean we couldn't be friends. Then again, I was just his sidekick. I think I was more upset about that then him not liking me back. To think I had almost asked him to the dance. Thank god I heard him talking to those guys before I did that. How embarrassing that would have been for both of us if I hadn't heard their conversation. He would have had to tell me he didn't like me like that, and I would have had to stand there and listen to it.

Besides not wanting to hear Warren at the moment, I really didn't want to talk to the girls. I didn't want them feeling sorry for me. Plus, I knew they were going to feel guilty about trying to get me to ask Warren out. I so did not want to deal with that right now.

I tossed my phone onto my bed and walked toward my door. Might as well just go feed the animals. Before I could exit my room, however, my phone started vibrating. It had a pretty loud vibrate, so I could hear it now that it was out of my bag. I hesitated for a second. It was either Warren, Layla, or Magenta. Did I really feel like dealing with one of them right now? No. I just said a couple of seconds ago that I didn't. But, I guess it was now or never.

I walked back to my bed and picked up the phone. I was shocked to find it was a number that I didn't recognize. I answered it anyway.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey beautiful. I told you I was going to call you sometimes. I'm ready to take you out on that date I promised." I nearly dropped the phone. This was one voice I hadn't planned on hearing ever again.

"Justin, it's, um, nice to hear from you again."

__

Dun dun dun. Sorry to leave it there, but I had no choice. Youll all just have to wait to see what happens next. Please review and thanks so much for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

_Wow, I'm really sorry updates are taking forever, but this summer is a lot more stressful than I thought it would ever be. I started the summer doing nothing, then I got a job, and now I have two jobs. I work long hours like every day, and when I'm not working I'm trying to get some sleep. So, really sorry that it's taking forever for this story to get updates but I just don't think I'll be able to get them out any faster. So, as of now, I'm just going to say that it looks like I'll be able to update at least once a month at best. I'm really sorry to have to say that, but until I get more time, it doesn't look like I'll be able to get chapters out any faster. _

_Thank you everyone who is reading this story, and thanks for putting up with my crappy ability with updating. Oh, and a very special thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. Hearing from everyone makes me so happy, and gets me trying to update faster!_

I stood in front of my mirror, looking my outfit over for about the hundredth time. Knee length jean skirt, cute little top, matching flats. Nothing crazy but stylish still the same. I didn't really want to dress to impress, but at the same time I wasn't about to go on a date looking a mess. Yes, I, Roxanne Parker, am going on a date with the mysterious Justin. Why? Beats me. Nothing better to do. Maybe I was doing it to try and forget Warren, hell if I know.

With one more look at the mirror, I grabbed my purse and headed out of my bed room.

"Going out tonight?" I heard my mom asked. She was sitting in the living room watching some TV. Berko was sitting next to her. His head was in her lap.

"Yeah, I, um, have a date."

"Oh, is it that nice Warren boy? The one who is your partner?" Nice? Good one mom. There are many things I would call Warren Peace, but nice was not one of them.

"No. It's Justin."

"Justin? Do I know a Justin?"

"Yeah, he is that boy who brought me home from that party that night."

"Oh, him. Yes, I remember. Well, you have fun and make sure not to stay out too late."

"Thanks mom." I heard Justin's car's horn honk and I ran out of the house before my mom could yell about how nice boys come collect their date at the door. I really didn't care. Like I said, I really didn't even know what I was doing going on a date with Justin in the first place. I opened the car door and got in, already wishing for the night to be over.

"Hey beautiful. Ready to go have some fun." Ok, so he wasn't bad looking. He was even a step higher than cute. Not as attractive as Warren but he was worth a second glace. Did that sound shallow? Damn. I knew it did.

"Yeah, sure. Where are we going anyway," I asked.

"I don't know I thought I would take you out to eat and then maybe we could go catch a movie or something. That sound alright?"

"Yeah, that sounds fine."

I didn't care what we were doing. As long as I wasn't hanging out with Warren or the others tonight, I was fine. I didn't think I could face him, or anyone else. Layla and Magenta would want to know what was the matter with me, and Warren, well, I really don't know what he would think. There was no way I could tell him what I heard though. Knowing him he would just turn the whole thing on me, and say that everything was my fault for listening in on his conversation.

As I started feeling the car come to a stop, I came out of my daze and looked around where we were. The Paper Lantern. Just great. I just remembered what day today was, and remembered that it was one of Warren's working days. There was no way I wanted to go into that place.

"Um, do you think we could go somewhere else?" I asked.

"Why? I heard this place has great food," Justin said.

"Yeah, but I don't really like this place," I said. "They have horrible service."

"Really? I heard they were wonderful. Very fast and friendly."

"You heard wrong. Everyone is mean and it takes forever to get anything. Even water."

"I don't mind a wait. Gives me more time to spend with you," said Justin. He really just didn't get it did he. Did I have to come out and say that I was trying to avoid Warren? Well I wasn't about to tell another guy that I was avoiding a boy that I hadn't even been dating. That would make me sound kind of weird.

"I'm not going in there," I said, as calmly as I could. Justin's face turned to look at me, and he didn't look happy at all. His eyes seemed darker and his face just seemed angry.

"Yes, you are." And then any thought of leaving The Paper Lantern was gone from my mind completely. I have no idea why, but suddenly I had the greatest desire to enter the place. "You ready to go in?" Justin then asked, with a sly smile. I was finding it hard to speak. I was finding it hard to do anything really. It was like I was trying to run. My mind knew I was in danger, but my body just wouldn't listen.

"Yes," I found myself saying. I didn't mean it though. I wanted to leave, but my body was moving by itself and getting out of the car to follow Justin. He took hold of my hand and led me inside.

"How many?" asked the hostess.

"Two," said Justin.

"This way please." We followed her to our table and I took a seat across from Justin. "You're waitress will be with you in a moment." As she walked away, Justin grabbed hold of my hand from across the table.

"See, this is a lovely place. I have no idea why you thought otherwise." I just looked at him with what I was sure to be a blank expression. Still wanting to run, but not being able to. "I'm going to go use the bathroom. Don't move beautiful." Justin let go of my hand and got out of his seat. I knew this would be the right time to make a run for it, but I couldn't. His words kept ringing through my mind. "Don't move." It was almost like he had me in a trance.

"Roxie?" I heard a familiar voice, but I couldn't even move to see where it came from. "Roxie, where have you been? Everyone has been looking for you all day." Warren sat down in Justin's seat. I wanted to scream for him to help me. To get me out of here. To get me as far away from Justin as possible, but I couldn't bring myself to even say hello.

"What are you doing here?" Warren then asked, his voice full of concern. "Why didn't you answer any of my calls or texts?" I still didn't answer him. I just kept looking at him with my unblinking eyes. Stupid Warren. Can't you tell something isn't right? Get me the hell out of here! Warren took a hold of my shoulders and gave me a shake.

"Are you even listening to me?" He sounded like he was starting to get angry. "Why are you just sitting there?"

"He said don't move." I managed to get out.

"Who? Who said don't move?"

"I did," came Justin's voice from behind Warren. "And I believe you are in my seat."

"Who the hell are you?" Warren's angry voice asked.

"Her date," Justin answered.

"What?"

"We are on a date. I think you should move along and get back to your job."

"I'm not going anywhere. There is clearly something wrong with Roxie. Look at her, she isn't even blinking her eyes." Finally he notices. Maybe I'll get out of this alive after all. If only I could bring myself to speak.

"Ah, she's fine. Aren't you beautiful? Tell him Roxanne. We are here on a date."

"We are here on a date," I found myself saying. The words just seemed to come out of my mouth. He told me what to do and I found myself not being able to refuse him.

"Roxie, you never said anything about a date before," said Warren. He sounded almost desperate now. "Why haven't any of us ever met this guy?"

"Oh, sorry for being rude," Justin said with a smile. "My name is Justin." He held out his hand to shake Warren's, but my hero didn't put his hand out in return.

"Justin? You're that guy that was causing her problems before. Now I know for sure something is wrong. What the hell have you done to her?" Justin just ignored Warren and turned to me. He held out his hand and I couldn't resist putting my hand into his.

"You know what babe? You were right. This place isn't that friendly. I think we should go somewhere else," Justin said. He pulled me up from my seat and started leading me toward the door.

"No, you aren't going anywhere," Warren said, grabbing onto my other hand.

"Is there a problem sir?" asked the hostess coming over to us. I'm sure other people were watching us as well, but I was having a hard time concentrating on anything other than Justin.

"Yes," said Justin. "This boy is bothering my date and me. He was rude and I find it hard to believe that he is an employee. What kind of restaurant is this?" The lady started yelling at Warren in a different language. Warren wasn't listening. I had no idea what he was doing until I felt water being splashed in my face. Warren must have grabbed a pitcher of the liquid and decided to throw it on myself and my date.

"What the hell Warren?" I yelled.

"Oh, thank God," Warren said. He pulled harder on my hand and it forced Justin to let go. I found myself being pulled into Warren's arms, and it was only then that I realized that I was out of whatever trance he had had me in. I looked over at my date and said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Holy crap! You're hair isn't dark at all! It really is blond!" Justin took off running. He was pushing everyone and everything out of his way until he was out of the Paper Lantern. Warren and I followed after him but once we were out of the place, Justin was no where to be seen.

"He's gone," I said.

"We'll find him. We'll go to the teachers and tell them everything tomorrow. Maybe Will's parents will help look for him too. They are the best supers in town," said Warren.

"I don't know," I said. I knew finding Justin was going to be very hard but something just told me that even if we had the teachers and the Strongholds looking for him, we wouldn't find him anywhere. "Something just doesn't feel right."

"Well, yeah. You are all wet," said Warren.

"Yeah that's right! Why the hell did you toss that water on me?" I asked.

"Well I could tell you were in some kind of trance. It was between that and kissing you."

"Why would it be between tossing water at me and kissing me?" I asked in shock. Kissing me? Didn't I just hear him tell those guys I was just his sidekick? Why would he want to be kissing me?

"Roxie, can you do something for me?" Warren then asked.

"What?"

"Shut up." In the next second, I found myself in Warren's strong arms, with his warm lips pressed against mine.

_Ok, I know that it's short, but I just wanted to get some kind of update out. I hate not being able to put chapters up faster, but this is better than nothing I guess. I'll try to get the next chapter up as fast as I can. _


	11. Chapter 11

_Please, please don't hate me! I have good reasons for the long wait. Ok, they aren't that great, but one of them is pretty epic. I found out someone had plagiarized one of my twilight stories on this site. I was so angry that I considered not writing here anymore and taking down all my stories. I will not do that though, I promise._

_On a happier note, thanks for all the reviews! They were great. It seems some of you liked the kiss and others thought it was out of character for Warren._

_Personally, I don't think it was. Why is that? Let me explain. Warren wasn't the main focus of the movie, and what we normally saw of him was a bad ass guy with daddy issues. He did show a softer side while with Layla at certain moments. This let us know he was a good guy. The main point is, we don't really know that much about him. How would he act if he was in love? How would he act with his family members? We don't really know. So basically, to say that him kissing a girl is out of character, I don't really agree. He told her to shut up, therefore keeping some of his bad boy edge, yet still showing that he has feelings._

_What I guess I'm trying to say is that I don't think I wrote him out of character at all because we don't know much about him to start with. Everyone on this site always tries to make him out to be this big tough bad boy, but maybe he doesn't always act like that outside of school. So, I think he is free to have any personality that anyone wants to give him._

_I'm not trying to fight any reviews, because I totally agree that it was a very random kiss. But that was how I wanted it to happen. And I'm not trying to fight with anyone, I just wanted to say my ideas on the subject of Warren's character._

_Oh, and just because he kissed her, doesn't mean he likes her. Roxie's problems are just starting._

By the time I realized that Warren's lips were on mine, I could feel the tears slipping out of my eyes. No, I wasn't crying because we were kissing. I was crying because I just realized what had happened to me. I had been under some crazy trance and I wasn't really sure how to feel about it. How is anyone supposed to feel after having someone take control of their body?

"Hey, hey, calm down. You're alright," whispered Warren. Calm down? Yeah, right. I was pretty much sobbing by now. I was so loud that I basically had the whole restaurant looking at me. "Come on Roxie, let's get you out of the public eye." I heard a chuckle come from him, and if I wasn't in such a state, I would have punched him in the face. Laughing at a time like this, what a jerk.

Warren took me into the back, break room of the restaurant. He sat me down in a chair and walked away. I wanted to grab hold of his hand and make him stay with me, but that seemed a little clingy. I wanted to try and seem somewhat brave. I was already a crying mess. I wanted to at least try to make it seem like I didn't need him every second. When Warren came back, he was holding a cup in his hand. He handed it to me, and I slowly sipped the water that was inside. I was no longer having a panic attack, but I still had some tears falling down my face. Warren kneeled in front of me and placed a hand on my cheek. His thumb slowly got rid of the tear that was in the process of making its way to my chin.

"Thank you," I whispered. I took a hold of the hand that was on my face and gave it a squeeze. "You saved me."

"Just doing my job as your hero," he said, with a small laugh. He seemed almost uncomfortable with me thanking him. I didn't really understand why. I wasn't the first time he had saved me. It was like the third. Sure, this was the biggest save, because it was a real, out of school problem, but still, it wasn't the first save. I looked up into his eyes, and gave him a small smile. He seemed to finally realized just how close we were. Giving a small cough, he let go of my hand and stood up. "We should call your mom, or something." He was trying to change the subject. I knew that. I wasn't going to fight him right now though. I wanted to forget about Justin. I wanted to ask him about the kiss. Now was not the time though.

"Yeah, that is probably a good idea." I pulled out my cell phone from my purse and called my house.

"Hello?" came my mom's voice.

"Mom?"

"Roxanne? Whats wrong? Aren't you on your date?"

"I need you to come get me at the Paper Lantern."

"What happened? You sound upset."

"Mom, I have a lot to tell you."

* * *

To say my mom freaked out would be an understatement. When I first told her what had happened, she rushed me home, hugged me so tight I didn't think she would let go, and then she did something I found so hard to believe. She called my father. My father wasn't a hero and he wasn't a sidekick. He was normal. He traveled a lot for work, and had been away for a week or so. Normally, he didn't like getting involved with all the power stuff, but when he heard what happened, he freaked. He told us he would be home as fast as he could.

I was currently sitting in the living room of my house. I was still in the same clothes from my date, so i was still wet. Mom hadn't given me a chance to go change. She wanted to have a serious talk about everything. I had Jasper sitting on my lap and Berko was at my feet. I told them what had been going on. Jasper was pretty pissed off and Berko, well, he didn't really understand. All he knew was someone was being mean to me and he decided that I couldn't leave his sight.

"I can not believe this happened! Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why didn't you tell your teachers, or the principal? Roxanne, you need to tell people when you need help. You aren't a hero, you're hero support. You can not do this all on your own!" my mom cried. She was freaking out worse than me by now.

"Mom, calm down before you..." But it was too late. With a small little "pop" sound my mother was no longer standing before me. Well, my mother's human form was no longer standing before me. In her place was a small brown cat.

"Look at what you made me do Roxanne. You like seeing your mother like this? Cause, you know I'm not a fan of being in my cat form!"

"Another cat! Another Cat!" yelled Berko, getting up and going after my mom.

"Oh wonderful! I'll be back!" Mom yelled, running out of the room. If you haven't guessed, my mothe'rs power is turning into a cat. Not a powerful cat. She was just a normal, everyday, domestic house cat. She coudl change into the form at will, but she couldn't really control the power. Whenever she gets really stressed out, she just changes form. When this happens, she can't change back right away. She can only change back when she has calmed down enough. Unlike Magenta, she doesn't change back with her clothes on either. This makes it kind of strange when she randomly changes in front of people.

"You know, your mom makes kind of a cute cat," said Jasper. He loved seeing mom as a cat.

"Shut up Jasper," I said, taking him off my lap and standing up. Normally, I thought that it was funny that he found her cute as a cat, but right now, nothing was funny. It was late and I had had enough stress for one day. I walked into my room, changed into some nice pjs, and went to sleep.

The next morning, I didn't feel like getting out of bed. I felt like sleeping all day. I would have done that too, if my mom hadn't stuck her head inside my room to wake me.

"Roxanne, Warren is here to see you." I got up faster than I ever had and changed my clothes in record time. I ran to the living room, and found my hero playing with Berko. He stopped the second he saw me enter the room.

"Hey," Warren said. "How are you feeling today?"

"Emotionally exhausted."

"I bet you are." We stood there for a couple seconds, not saying anything. The silence wasn't comfortable. Something had changed between us, and it wasn't a good change. I looked over at him. He didn't look relaxed. His body was all stiff, and he looked as if he was ready to run away any second. Why would he want to run from me? Was he scared of me for some reason? I wasn't the one who kissed him, he was the one who kissed me.

"Look, about yesterday.." I started.

"What about yesterday?" he asked quickly.

"Well, the kiss, it was.. well.. I mean.. it was, nice."

"Roxie, look, it was just a kiss," he said, with a sigh.

"What do you mean?"

"Meaning, it didn't mean anything. You were in that crazy trance and I was just happy once you got out of it. I shouldn't have kissed you, I was just stuck in the moment."

"You came all the way over here just to say that? Don't you think that could have waited?" I asked. I was getting angry now. Ok, he didn't like me. I get it. This was not the time to be telling me all this. I was already stressed out. I didn't need anymore bad news.

"I came over here to make sure you were ok." He sounded angry now too. I could even feel the heat coming off of his body. I walked over to the front door and opened it.

"Well, as you can see I'm fine. Now, I think you better leave."

"Roxie, why are you acting like this." He is lucky he didn't ask why I was acting like a bitch. I knew that was what he meant, but if he had actually said it, I so would have punched him.

"Cause you're being a jerk. First you hate me, then we're friends, then you flirt with me, then save me, then you kiss me, and now you don't like me again. Really, I just can't take you right now."

"Would you stop acting like this. We are friends."

"No Warren. We aren't friends. I'm just your fucking sidekick. Now get out of my house." When he stormed past me, I was so surprised I wasn't burned.

I was surprised with myself for swearing but it was needed. I couldn't deal with this crap right now. So, instead of dealing with it, I went right back to bed. I would deal with Justin, and Warren, and life when the weekend was over. Come Monday, I know my mom was going to march me right into the principal's office to tell her everything that happened. So, for now, I just wanted to try and forget. Too bad forgetting Warren's kiss was never going to happen.

_Ok, I know that this chapter was wicked short. I just wanted to get something out for everyone to read to let you all know I'm still alive. Yes, I'll try to update much faster. I'm sure I'll be able to. I just needed time to get over my anger from being plagiarized. Now that I'm over it, and my writers block is gone, I can start updating this story faster. Thank you to everyone who is still reading this and once again, I'm so so so sorry for taking so long!_


	12. Chapter 12

__

Thank you so much for the reviews, and for reading. I was so sure that people were going to give up on this story because of the long wait. Thanks for sticking with me!

Two weeks. Two whole freaking weeks had gone by, and I still haven't talked to Warren. I just could not bring myself to speak to him. Not after the way I spoke to him last time. Call me a baby, or chicken, or whatever. I really don't care. I was both of those, and I wasn't afraid to admit it. I'm pretty sure he's pissed at me, and Warren is scary when he is pissed.

Aside from that, my normal, boring life, was turned way upside down. My dad took some vacation time at work so he could watch after me, the school was freaking out over the situation that had happened, and all of my friends were treating me like I was a fragile, china doll. When I hung out with Manny, he was always on the look out for danger. He wouldn't even let us do anything fun. We had to stay home and watch TV. Magenta and Layla, who were beyond angry with Warren, would walk on either side of me when we wen't anywhere. They were always on the look out too. I understand what happened was a big deal, but I want to forget about it. I wish everyone could just forget about it too.

I was currently sitting in my bed room, watching some old reruns of Degrassi. I mean, the show goes there, it's about to get real. There was so much drama going on at that high school, that it made me feel somewhat better about my life. At least, it got me laughing.

"I'm sorry I kissed you Emma," Ricks voice came from the TV, just as my cell phone started to vibrate.

"Hello?" I said, answering it.

"What are you doing?" came Layla's voice.

"Watching TV."

"Wrong. You are going to the mall with me and Magenta to get your dress for the dance."

"I told you I wasn't going to the dance."

"And we told you, you are. The dance is this Friday. You need a dress and we are taking you out to find one."

"Let me repeat myself. I. Am. Not. Going."

...................

Of course, in the end, I ended up going. So, here I was standing in the some store trying on dress number ten. I had to admit that it looked lovely, I just still wasn't crazy with the idea of going to the dance. The dress wasn't extremely fancy, but I wasn't an extremely fancy girl. In fact, it didn't even really look fancy enough, but it was pretty, and with the right accessories it would work. The dress was black with a floral design. It went to my knees and had a tulle trim on the bottom. Like I said, not overly fancy, but it worked.

"That is so the one," said Magenta.

"She is right. You must get it," said Layla. They were both way too excited over a dress that I would be wearing.

"Alright. I'll get it. Can we go though? I'm so done with shopping."

"Nope,: said Layla. "We still have to find the perfect shoes to go with that dress." I let out a sigh and went back into the changing room to put my clothes back on. You would think that because I'm a girl that I love shopping. Well, in most cases I do love shopping. I just did not feel like being out and about at the moment. I just wanted to go home and be by myself. Maybe curl up with a good book, and a hot cup of hot chocolate. Was I going to get that? Nope, I was going to the shoe store. Oh, goody gumdrops.

"You really need to cheer up," said Magenta. "Your sour mood is making the rest of us depressed. Why don't you just go talk to Warren?"

"How do you know its Warren that I'm upset about?"

"Because, last time when you were upset about the whole Justin thing, you were still fun to hang around with. Now you're kind of just a bitch."

"Oh, wow, thanks Magenta. Thats really going to cheer me up." Yeah, it was true. I could maybe act a little more girly, and excited about shopping and the dance, but, hell, I was just so pissy about what had happened with Warren. Forget Justin, forget about the stupid trance crap. Warren Peace was messing up my life.

"Sorry, I'm just letting you know."

"She is right though," said Layla. Oh, great, they were going to tag team agaisnt me. Ugh, could this day get any worse?

"I know, I know. It's just I was a bitch to him last time, and now i'ts just so hard to go back and talk to him. I can get over the fact that he doesn't like me, I just wish we could go back to the way things were. When we were friends and everything was fine."

"I'm sure he would want that too," Layla said. Would he want that? I really wasn't sure. Maybe he was so mad at me that he didn't want to ever have anything to do with me again. And I spent most of the rest of our mall time thinking about it. All through the shoe search, and looking for a matching bag, I just thought of Warren. Of how I should say I was sorry. Not that I really thought that it should be me doing the apologizing, but if saying sorry got him to talk to me again, I'd do it. Not only was I missing my friend, but it was also costing me grades in school. I really, really need to pass this year so I can get away from all this super hero crap and live a normal life. I'm so over this.

And by thinking that I was over it, was what probably caused my next problem. Layla, Magenta, and I had decided to go to the mall's food court to get something to eat, and there sitting at one of the tables was Justin. Blonde Justin. I froze. Literally. And this time it wasn't because of a trance. It was just because I was scared.

"Roxie, whats the matter?" asked Layla.

"Justin."

"Oh my God! Where?"

"Over there," I said, pointing him out. Before Layla or I could do anything, Magenta marched over to him.

"Alright. Get up and fight," she said, standing right in front of the guy.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"You heard me! You think you can mess with my friend? Well we won't let you do it!" Layla was now standing next to her, arms crossed, and nodding in agreement.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Justin said.

"Don't lie to us Justin. We know what you did."

"Justin? My name isn't Justin." They guy looked so confused. The look on his face almost made me believe that he wasn't who we thought he was. Maybe he was just a good actor. I ran over to my friends and looked at the guy. There was no way I was mistaking this guy for Justin. It was him.

"Your name has to be Justin, and you're the guy who has been giving me trouble for weeks. You used your powers on me and put me in a trance two weeks ago. Stop lying."

"Powers? Trance? What are you girls smoking?" I was about to start yelling at him, when a voice came from behind me.

"Hey, Adam, whats going on bro?" I turned to the voice and almost screamed. The new guy standing behind me was Justin. Justin with dark, brown hair.

"Oh My God! There's two of you!" Both guys gave me a look but didn't respond to my comment.

"I have no idea Zack, these girls think I've been messing around with one of their friends or something. I think they are all high." I couldn't bring myself to say anything. Magenta and Layla looked just as shocked as I did. I just kept looking from one twin to the next. Something just didn't add up. They looked just like Justin. One of them was even the dark haired one I remembered from the party, and the other was the blonde haired one that Manny and Warren had seen. I looked them both over again, and that was when I noticed one very small detail that I hadn't noticed before.

"Shit Adam, you always know how to start trouble, but come one we are going to be late for our movie." The "Justin" named Adam stood from his seat and the two of them started walking away. Magenta and Layla went to follow them, but I held up a hand to stop them.

"What is going on?" asked Layla, once the two Justins were a good distance from us. "Should we follow them?"

"No. They aren't the guy that has been bothering me," I said.

"Wait? They aren't? So, you just had me yell at some random guy for nothing?" asked Magenta.

"Oh, No. That was Justin alright, only they both were. They were in a trance while they were tormenting me."

"What do you mean?" asked Layla.

"Their eyes. They both had blue eyes. The Justin I've been with has eyes so dark they looked black."

"What are you talking about?" asked Magenta, not understanding what I was getting at. I really didn't understand either. I just knew I needed to talk to someone who had seen me in the trance that I had been in, and there was only one person who had seen me close enough to answer my questions. That one person was Warren. Oh Crap. I was going to have to talk to him sooner than I thought. Lucky me.

__

Yeah, I know, way to leave it there, right? Sorry, but you'll all just have to wait for the next chapter. I know this chapter was kind of short, I just didn't want to make everyone wait any longer for an update. I'll try to make chapters longer in the future.

I'm not really sure how many chapters are left of this story, but I don't think it will be that many more. Anyway, I'm leaving for Florida for spring break on Friday. I already have the next chapter started and I'm going to try and post it tonight or tomorrow, but if I don't it'll be posted sometime after the 11th. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!


	13. Chapter 13

__

Ok, please don't hate me for not updating! I know no one cares about the reasons why it has taken so long, and all I can really say is I'm so sorry. I just had such bad writers block and I needed a break from fan fiction all together. I haven't even read any fanfiction in like forever. I needed a break from all of it! And I can't promise that the next update will be soon, all I can say is I will not drop this story. It will be finished some day. Really, it will be. I mean, it's almost over so it would be stupid of me to not finish it.

But anyway, thank you so much everyone for the great reviews! They mean so much to me!

I made Layla and Magenta drive me to Warren's house. They kept trying to ask me questions, but I told them that I wasn't really sure what was going on. I told them I needed answers and then I would explain everything to them. Once I got to Warrens house, they asked if I wanted them to stay, but I said no. I told them I would call them later. They both didn't seem to want to leave, but they did in the end. I grabbed my bags and left the car, walking very slowly to his door. I couldnt help but be scared. Would he be happy to see me? Would he be angry? I'm betting he'll be angry.

I finally got to the front door and knocked. Warren's mom answered the door, and gave me a big smile. I returned it at once. Not only had I missed Warren, but I had missed seeing his mom as well. She was one of the nicest people I had ever met.

"Oh Roxanne, it's so nice to see you. How have you been dear?"

"I've been fine Mrs. Peace. Is Warren home?"

"No, he is at work."

"Do you mind if I wait out here for him?"

"Of course not, and you're more than welcome to come inside."

"Thank you, but i'ts such a nice night out, I think I'd like to wait out here." She left me alone, and I was thankful for that. I know it seemed sort of rude to not go in, but I'm pretty sure he would be pissed if I went in. I would have gone in regardless of his feelings, but I didn't feel like getting burned anytime soon.

I'm not sure how long I waited outside, but when he pulled into his drive way, I was surprised to see his face wasn't angry at all. He looked, dare I say it, almost happy to see me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"Look, I know you hate me, but..."

"I don't hate you," he said, cutting me off. "Really, I'm just...well, I'm messed up, thats what I am. I told you before I'm not good with people. I always mess everything up."

"Warren..." I tried to start, but he stopped me again.

"No, let me finish. I've never let anyone besides my mom get close to me. Sure, I'm friends with Will and the others but even them, I keep at a distance. You were the first person I really let in, and well, it scared the shit out of me. I'm just so scared I'll end up like my father and you'll hate me for it."

"Your dad? Thats what this is all about?" I asked. Everyone knew Warren's father was a villain and yes, people were scared of him because of it. I, on the other hand, wasn't. "Warren, I don't care who your father is or what he has done. You aren't him. You aren't evil. I could never hate you." He looked surprised by my words, like he didn't know what to say back. Then finally, he closed the space between us and pulled me into his arms.

"Can we please go back to being friends?" I heard him whisper. I couldn't bring myself to answer because I knew I would be in tears if I tried to talk. I just tightened my arms around him. We stood like that for a good couple of minutes before he pulled back so he could look at me.

"So, now that we are cool, what was it you came here for?" he asked.

"I saw Justin at the mall today," I said. He face got serious and I felt the arms that were still around me tighten a little bit.

"Did he try to hurt you?"

"No, he didn't even know who I was."

"What?"

"And get this he has a twin. One is blonde the other is a brunette."

"Wait, there is two of them?"

"And both aren't named Justin."

"Are you sure you have the right person? Or, um, people?"

"I'd bet my life on it. And here is the important part. When Justin had me under his trance, what color were my eyes?" I asked. Warren looked really confused.

"I don't know, the same color they are now, same color they have always been."

"Were they?" I took off my glasses and pulled his face closer to mine. I looked him right in the eyes. "Look closer. Try to remember." His looked into my eyes for a couple of seconds and then his face lit up, as if he just figured it out.

"No, you're right. Your eyes were so black that night. They weren't the same."

"I knew it!" I could have done a little happy dance right then and there. I knew I was on to something!

"What? What does that mean?"

"My eyes were black when I was being controlled. I remember Justin's eyes being black as well. The two twins I saw today had blue eyes."

"Ok, and that means?"

"Who ever was controlling me, was controlling Justin as well. Well, I mean controlling those two twins."

"But who do you know that is that strong to be able to control so many people at once. Better yet, whose bad list are you on?"

"I don't know anyone who can use mind control," I said, truthfully.

"I don't think I do either," said Warren. "I can't even think of any students at Sky High who have it. There was one last year, but he moved away to fight crime over seas I think."

"Think we should tell Principal Powers and the teachers? Or do you think they will think us crazy?" Hey, it was a crazy idea that some unknown person was messing around with mind control powers. We just had a hunch that Justin was being controlled, we didn't know for sure. I mean it wasn't like we could really prove it. To do that, we would have to find those twins and explain to them everything that was going on. They seemed like normal citizens to me, and telling them everything would be going against so many super hero rules.

"I don't know. Maybe we should keep this between us. Unless you've told other people already."

"No, I haven't told anyone yet. I had to check with you first to be sure about the eye thing. I didn't want to jump to conclusions."

"Ok, well, don't tell anyone just yet. Maybe we can do a little research on mind control. Then let everyone else in on your theory." I was about to agree with him, when my cell phone started to ring.

"Ugh," I said, looking at the id. "It's my dad." I answered it and was bombarded by his loud, and angry voice.

"Roxanne! You said you were taking a quick trip to the mall. It has been hours, where are you?"

"I'm at Warren's," I answered. "We are getting some school work done." Actually, that would have been a pretty smart idea. After two weeks of not talking, we were falling way behind in our work.

"Stay there, I'm coming to pick you up now." With that he hung up the phone without even saying good bye. Really, how rude!

"He didn't sound very happy," Warren said, with a laugh.

"No, not at all." Warren and I sat down on his front steps and decided to wait for my dad outside. I lived close enough that my dad would arrive in a couple minutes. We sat in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes and then Warren tapped the side of one of my shopping bags.

"What did you buy?" he asked.

"My dress for the dance." I was sure that he didn't really care about my purchases, that he was just trying to make conversation, but once I mentioned the dance, the simple conversation turned a little more complicated.

"Oh, who are you going with?"

"Layla and Magenta. And their dates."

"You aren't...um...going with anyone?"

"No one has asked me." He was silent. I could practically hear my heart pounding. I was scared to look at him, so I kept my eyes focused on my feet. I heard him moving and then I felt him take a hold of my hand. My eyes first moved to our joined hands and then to his face.

"Do you think you'd..." and right when I was sure that he was going to ask me to be his date, my dad ruined the whole thing. He came flying into the drive way, and honked the horn for me to get into the car.

"Looks like my dad is here," I said, standing up.

"Yeah, looks like it," Warren said. Was that disappointment I heard in his voice? I know thats what I heard in my own. Warren let go of my hand and walked me over to my dads car. "So, I'll meet you in the library at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure," I said, getting into the car. As we pulled out of the driveway I couldn't move my eyes away from him. If I didn't love my father so much, I would have killed him for ruining our moment. Parents really suck sometimes.

................................

"Find anything?" I asked. Warren and I were currently looking over books on powers at the Sky High library.

"Nope, not yet."

"This is taking forever!" I slammed the book that was in front of me closed and I was very tempted to throw it across the room. I don't even know how many books I had read through, but my knowledge on mind control was no better than when I started my research.

"Calm down Roxie," said Warren, with a small chuckle. "I'm sure we will find something soon."

"We better, or I'm making you burn all these stupid books for wasting our time!" That got me another laugh. Man, do I love his laugh.

"Why don't we take a break then? It's almost time for lunch and I'm sure the others will be excited to actually share it with both of us today."

"Oh my god! Thats right, I forgot to tell Magenta and Layla we were friends again. They are going to be so happy."

"Unless they kill you first for not telling them sooner."

"Oh, true." After Warren and I had agreed to keep our ideas about Justin being controlled as well, I just didn't bother calling either of the girls last night. So, now they had no idea that Warren and I were talking again. That gives them two reason to be angry with me. Oh, well.

"Dont worry, I'll protect you from the hippie and the guinea pig."

"Well, in that case, I guess lunch sounds like a good idea." We were about to get up from the table we were sitting at when Jack, one of the side kicks from my grade, came walking up to us. He was pretty good friends with Manny, but I never really spent much time talking to him.

"Hey Roxanne," he said, with a big smile. He completely ignored Warren, which I noticed it earned him a glare.

"Hi Jack."

"I'm just going to get to the point. I was talking to Manny, and he said he didn't think you had a date to the dance Friday night. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

"I...well...I," I started saying, but I was interrupted by an arm going around my shoulders. An arm that belonged to Warren.

"Manny was wrong. She does have a date. She is going with me." One look at Warren and Jack's smile was gone in a second.

"Oh, never mind then," he said quickly, and took off just as fast. I waited for Jack to be completely gone before I spoke up.

"So, I'm your date?" I was almost afraid of the answer.

"If its ok with you."

"Yes it is."

"Good. I tried to ask you yesterday, but your dad pulled in before I could."

"Stupid dad." Warren just laughed at that and we made our way to the cafeteria. I couldn't believe how fast things had changed. Not only was I friends with Warren again, but he was now my date to the dance. Forget Justin, forget mind control, and forget everything else. I was going to the dance with Warren freaking Peace! I had the perfect dress, the perfect shoes, and the perfect date. Friday couldnt come soon enough!


End file.
